Our dirty secret
by KiRuCrAcKpOt
Summary: ¿No te das cuenta de la montaña de emociones que guarda en su ser a quien estas abrazando? ¿El autocontrol que ejerce para no hacer realidad sus más oscuros deseos, deseos en los cuales eres el protagonista?
1. Prohibited

_Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece._

 **Pareja: Yuuri KatsukixYuri Plisetsky.**

 **Edades: Yuuri K. 29 años/Yuri P. 16 años.**

* * *

 **… …**

 **Prohibited.**

 **… …**

* * *

Se sentía enfermo.

Indebido.

Asqueado de sí mismo por desearlo con tanta fuerza como lo hacía; por quererlo desde que lo había conocido; y por amarlo más que a su alma desde que los atisbos de la adolescencia golpearon a aquella persona.

Pero sobre todo, por querer poseerlo más que a nada, su cuerpo, su amor, sus sonrisas. Todo.

Eso no estaba bien.

El no podía sentir nada de eso.

No se le estaba permitido.

Él estuvo bajo su protección desde que tenía ocho años.

El estaba con la promesa que hizo hace ocho años.

Él había vivido bajo su techo desde aquel entonces.

Y también… él se le había confesado hace unos meses atrás…

¡Maldición! Se odiaba, odiaba no mantener la compostura necesaria en momentos tan críticos como aquellos.

Suplicaba a todo ser existente en este mundo por calmar el incontrolable deseo que golpeaba con fuerza en su entrepierna.

Más, le era imposible teniéndolo tan cerca.

Y a la vez tan lejos.

Sonrió con amargura ante aquella despiadada realidad que gozaba en azotarlo con fuerza hacia sus cabales. Una realidad en la que no se le tenía permitido estar con él.

Un quejido de molestia trae su mente de regreso a la habitación. Yuri se removía incomodo a su lado, entre sueños, el rubio rodo un poco sobre si hasta envolver su menudo cuerpo con el de su tutor, enterrando su cabeza en el hombro contrario en busca de comodidad, aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Con la mejilla del menor apoyada en contra su hombro, las hebras doradas se movían con suavidad sobre la nariz del mayor, quien, con delicadeza las aparto para así tener una mejor visión de aquel causante de sus lascivos pensamientos.

Atrayendo con calma su mano izquierda al rostro del contrario, delineo con sus dedos aquellos labios suaves al tacto que tanto ansiaba probar, rozo con cuidado sus mejillas y pasó con devoción un camino lento hasta detenerse en su cuello.

Curvo sus labios en una sonrisa amarga, Oh Yuri ¿No sabes cuantos estragos ocasionas en aquel desdichado infeliz que te ama? ¿Ya te has olvidado las palabras que con tanto sentimiento y emoción gritaste en medio de la sala hace unos meses?

Solo pediste que te dejara dormir a su lado por esta noche, como siempre lo hacías antes de que todo esto iniciara.

¿No te das cuenta de la montaña de emociones que guarda en su ser a quien estas abrazando? ¿El autocontrol que ejerce para no hacer realidad sus más oscuros deseos, deseos en los cuales eres el protagonista?

O…

¿Buscas provocarlo? llevarlo hasta el abismo y quedarte ahí para ya no salir.

No juegues con fuego Yuri, te puedes quemar.

Todas las personas tienen un límite, y el de Yuuri Katsuki pronto llegaría a su fin. Gracias a la tentación viviente que acuna en su techo.

Yuri Plisetsky… estas llevando a tu tutor a un abismo sin salida.

* * *

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

* * *

" **Who's" ¿Ya te dije que odio tus apuestas y retos? Te voy a patear cuando te vuelva a ver xD.**

 **Bien, ¡Bienvenidos a este nuevo fic! Eh… -¡Ponte a actualizar un día de lluvia!- lo sé, lo sé… discúlpenme por la demora en actualizar para los que leen mis fics, pero de verdad prometo actualizar pronto (¿?)**

 **Y también espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto, primera vez que utilizo esta tematica. Y como era de esperarse de mí, es YuuYu en su totalidad, puede que otras parejas entren en el futuro.**

 **See ya.**


	2. Lustful desire

_Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece._

 **Pareja: Yuuri KatsukixYuri Plisetsky.**

 **Edades: Yuuri K. 29 años/Yuri P. 16 años.**

 **… …**

 **Lustful desire.***

 **… …**

La respiración agitada del rubio estrellaba en contra su oído, los gemidos que brotaban de aquella dulce y prohibida boca no hacían mas que llevarlo al mismo infierno.

Infierno del que no quería salir.

Entraba y salía del cálido interior de Yuri, disfrutando la erótica fricción de sus cuerpos y de los lascivos sonidos que salían del pequeño rubio.

La sensación de sus cuerpos unidos era única, indescriptible, inigualable. Ladeo su cabeza para poder observar el rostro de su pequeño protegido contraído de placer.

No tenía idea de cómo habían llegado a esa situación, tampoco le interesaba saberlo. Solo quería quedarse allí para siempre. Gozando de la lujuria y el placer que desbordaba la unión de sus cuerpos; en un vaivén sin fin, sin medidas.

Por primera vez mando a la mierda la moral, los principios, el autocontrol. Mandaría eso y más al diablo con tal de seguir observando aquel rostro angelical corrompido por los más bajos placeres carnales.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo. — El moreno repetía un sinfín de veces al arremeter en el interior del menor, como un conjuro que expandía mas ese irreal momento.

—Ngh… Yu-Yuuri.

El mayor ladeo una sonrisa de satisfacción. Busco con desesperación los labios contrarios, fundiéndose en una lucha por el dominio de un acto que ya estaba ganado.

Yuuri sintió los aspamos del menudo cuerpo del menor, avisándole que no tardaría mucho para acabar.

Levanto la pierna derecha del rubio a la altura de su hombro golpeando un punto en específico, haciendo arquear al menor quien apretó los dedos de sus pies y aruño la espalda del mayor.

— ¡Agh! ¡Yuuri! — Sus ojos bañados en lágrimas miraron con fijeza los marrones que habían adquirido una tonalidad rojiza al momento del coito. — ¡Yuuri!

 **… …**

 **… …**

— ¡Yuuri!

El estruendo ocasionado por el golpe agresivo de la puerta contra la pared hizo que despertara de su sueño.

Yuri Plisetsky lo observa desde la entrada de su habitación con un semblante molesto, ya vestido con su uniforme escolar.

Al darse cuenta de una "pequeña" molestia en su entrepierna, maldijo su reciente sueño y se cubrió con rapidez con el grueso edredón que estaba hecho un bollo a lado de el.

— ¡Yuuri, no has preparado el desayuno! — Continuo molesto el rubio. — ¡Levantate!

Sin hacer caso, el moreno se quedo estático en su lugar, ocultando la erección que tenia gracias al edredón, observando como la poca paciencia del menor estallaba.

Y si estallaba…

—Yuuri… — Susurro hastiado acercándose a la cama.

"No, no lo vayas a hacer. Por favor no lo hagas"

Suplicaba Katsuki al ver a Yuri acercarse hacia él con enojo.

Pero pese a sus ruegos, el menor hizo justo lo que él no quería y siempre hacia.

Salto encima de sus caderas.

— ¡Vamos Yuuri! — Renegaba Plisetsky sentado sobre las caderas del mayor. — Levántate, tengo hambre y no has hecho el desayuno. — Empujaba con sus manos el torso del mayor. Ignorante de lo que ocurría u siquiera de lo que pensaba el moreno en esos instantes. — ¿Si no preparas el desayuno como quieres que vaya a la escuela?

El nipón agradecía haber comprado los edredones más gruesos que había encontrado, de lo contrario el menor se habría dado cuenta de su "pequeño" problema, y eso de verdad era algo que no quería… no después de la última vez. Pero que el objeto que cubría esa vergonzosa parte de él fuera lo suficiente como para que Yuri no lo notara, no significaba que él no sintiera nada.

Al contrario, cada que Yuri saltaba o movía sus caderas en movimientos circulares lo sentía.

Agravando en magnitud su problema.

—Yu-Yuri… por favor podrías moverte de encima. — Como pudo, sonrió de la manera más amble que pudo. El rubio lo miro escéptico.

— ¿Huh?

—S-si no te mueves, no podre preparar el desayuno… Alcánzame mis lentes por favor. — Pidió señalando la mesita de noche.

Yuri abandono la cama para alcanzar el objeto pedido y entregárselo a su dueño. Sin percatarse del suspiro de calma por parte del mayor una vez que el se alejo.

Espero con paciencia a que el mayor acomodara sus gafas y aguardo con impaciencia a un lado de la cama a que Katsuki decida levantarse.

—Yuri. — Llamo con suavidad.

— ¿Mhp?

— ¿Ya le diste de comer a Vicchan y a Misha?

— ¿Huh? — El rubio abrió los ojos de par a par acordándose de la perrita y de su amada gata. — ¡Maldición! ¡Misha, ya voy pequeña! — Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

— ¡No te olvides de Vicchan por favor! — Al recibir un "no molestes" de parte del menor rio con suavidad.

Desvió su mirada hacia su entrepierna botando aire con frustración.

¿Y ahora como se desharía de esto?

 **… …**

 **… …**

 _ **Lustful desire: Deseo lujurioso.**_

 **… …**

 **… …**

" **Who's" ¡Vete a la punta de un cuerno con tu "mi imis inqui li niguis"!**

 **Bien, ¡Gracias a todos por leer! Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo:** _ **Erotic dance.**_

 **See ya.**


	3. Erotic dance

_Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece._

 **Pareja: Yuuri KatsukixYuri Plisetsky.**

 **Edades: Yuuri K. 29 años/Yuri P. 16 años.**

 **… …**

 **Erotic dance***

 **… …**

Se sentía como un estúpido.

Un completo estúpido por haber caído enamorado del imbécil de su tutor.

Incluso había tomado valor y fuerzas de todos lados, dejando a un lado la vergüenza para gritarle en la noche de su cumpleaños que lo quería, que lo amaba, expresándole sus sentimientos.

Admitió que la única persona en el mundo que fue capaz de hacerlo sentir aquel sentimiento que lograba contraer su estómago, dejaba sus mejillas sonrosadas y le alegraba el día el él.

¿Pero que hizo aquel estúpido cerdo?

Nada, dos meses desde ese día y el nipón hacia como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lo lastimaba, y mucho.

Y ahora estaba sentado en la isla de la cocina con Misha echada sobre sus piernas viendo al japonés dar volteretas a la masa de los hot cakes en el sartén.

Observo todo de él, sabia varias cosas de él, vivía con él, e incluso a veces dormía con él, no como quisiera pero lo hacía. ¿Y el nipón? El seguía siendo el mismo idiota gentil de si **e** mpre.

Por culpa de aquel cerdo, ya no era un cerdo pero eso no significaba que dejaría de llamarlo así, se sentía inseguro.

¿No era lo suficiente para él? ¿Tenía algo de malo para no poder captar la atención de Yuuri? Si bien era hombre, él sabía muy bien que Katsuki era homosexual, entonces… ¿Qué de malo había en él?

Sabía muy bien sus propios defectos, su carácter torpe y tosco, su falta de tacto en muchas cosas… en fin, los tenia de eso no discutía.

Acaricio despacio la cabecita peluda de Misha, tomando atención al moreno.

Yuuri reía gracias a que Vichhan saltaba a su alrededor pidiendo partes de los recién salidos hot cakes del plato. Amaba en secreto el uniforme laboral del mayor, el estilo formal siempre le había sentado muy bien al nipón; y ahora gracias a que su cabello estaba un poco largo tenía que obligadamente peinarlo hacia atrás, haciendo babear al rubio, pero dejando sus gafas ya que no le gustaba usar lentes de contacto.

— Yuri, despierta. — El japonés coloco una mano sobre su cabeza sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Levanto la cabeza para encontrar la tierna sonrisa del mayor, el calor subió a sus mejillas y aparto la mirada a su desayuno en frente de él. Sin mediar las consecuencias lleno con miel la masa dulce, procediendo a pincharlo con el tenedor y llevar a su boca una enorme porción.

Casi se ahoga.

Si no fuera por Yuuri estaba seguro que no la contaba en esos momentos.

 **… …**

 **… …**

—Que tengas un buen día. — Hablo el nipón una vez que estaciono el auto al frente de la escuela del rubio.

—Tch, no quiero ir. Tengo sueño. — Renegó el menor apoyando su codo sobre su pierna.

Yuuri lanzo una mirada divertida al rubio sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Suspirando miro la hora en el reloj de su muñeca.

—Yuri, ya tienes que irte, se te va hacer tarde. — Recordó con paciencia.

Mas el menor se negaba a escuchar, y continuaba mirando hacia la ventana del auto.

—Está bien. — Suspiro en derrota, si Yuri no bajaba se le haría tarde a el también. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El rubio lo miro de reojo. — ¿Huh? ¿Aceptarías cualquier cosa que quiera? — Cuestiono con disimulado desinterés.

—Sí, lo que sea. — Respondió ignorando las consecuencias de sus palabras.

Al sentir los labios de Yuri moviéndose con suavidad sobre los suyos abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Los ojos esmeraldas del menor estaban entrecerrados observabanlo con anhelo, deseando que el mayor corresponda a su contacto y no lo apartara.

Yuuri no tenía ni la mas remota idea de cómo actuar, por un lado estaba la voz que gritaba se alejara, que aquello estaba mal… y por otro, la parte que gritaba que lo acercara más a él y profundizara el beso.

Pero no pudo ni elegir una opción cuando el rubio se separó de el con la rapidez que se le acerco.

Y sin poder decir u hacer algo, Yuri ya había salido del auto, encaminándose hacia el interior de la escuela.

 **… …**

 **… …**

No podía hacer nada bien sin que sus pensamientos se trasladaran en el beso de hace unos días atrás.

Yuri no había querido tocar el tema aun cuando el intento hablar de lo ocurrido al llegar a casa. Era como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y eso le molestaba.

Le molestaba el hecho de que el menor no quisiera hablar de lo que sucedió, pero le molestaba más el hecho de que en su maldita cobardía no sea capaz de encarar a Yuri.

Lo quería, no, no lo quería. Lo amaba, amaba tanto al pequeño rubio, tanto que acepto la situación en la que se encontraban. Intento olvidarse de los sentimientos que tenía por el menor, ¡maldición que lo intento! Por el bien de él, y por el bien suyo.

El tenía que cumplir la promesa que le hizo al abuelo de Yuri. Y esa promesa consistía en que debía cuidar y proteger al rubio, no enamorarse de él y desear poseerlo.

Su plan en un principio era ignorar sus emociones, esconderlas para que jamás alguien se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando Yuri demostró tener interés en él. Yuri todavía era joven, recién acababa de cumplir dieciséis años; razón por la que cuando se le había declarado, aun con el dolor presionando en contra su pecho, opto por actuar como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado y el rubio jamás hubiera gritado que lo amaba a todo pulmón en medio de la sala.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

El tenía claro sus sentimientos, pero… ¿Y Yuri?

Tenía miedo de perderlo, de estar con él y que el rubio en unos días decidiera que ya no lo quería más.

Era una persona con muchas inseguridades, lo admitía, y aceptaba. Pero se sentía mucho más inseguro con las decisiones que tomaba con respecto a Yuri.

Desordeno sus cabellos con frustración, entro a pasos lentos al interior de la casa. Vicchan lo saludo efusiva como de costumbre, en cambio Misha lo saludo meneando la cola por su delante esperando que acariciara su pelaje.

Dejo su saco encima del sofá junto a su maletín. Estiro sus músculos conforme se dirigía hacia su habitación.

La música proveniente de la habitación del rubio capto su atención. La puerta estaba entre abierta, la curiosidad fue más fuerte por lo que se acercó a espiar lo que hacía.

Yuri estaba insultando en Ruso mientras sus manos estaban delante de el, disimulando bailar con alguien; sus pies se confundían de secuencia de pasos una y otra vez, causando frustración en el menor, quien, aburrido se lanzó de espaldas a su cama.

Sin poder resistirlo, Yuuri toco la puerta un par de veces.

—Toc, Toc. — Dijo para que el menor reparara en su presencia.

Yuri se sentó con rapidez en su cama. Abrió los parpados con sorpresa al ver al mayor en la entrada de la puerta.

—Yuuri… qué… ¿qué haces aquí? — Balbuceo avergonzado evadiendo los ojos contrarios.

—Vivo aquí. — Replico despacio acercándose a la cama. — ¿Qué hacías? — Pregunto con ojos curiosos.

—Practicar. — Contesto con obviedad el menor.

— ¿Para qué? — Agarro una almohada para poder echarse en ella.

—Para una obra.

— ¿Qué obra?

—Una de la escuela.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque me están obligando.

— ¿Quién?

—Yuuri… — Siseo molesto el rubio de tanto cuestionamiento.

—Ya, ya, lo siento. — Se disculpó con ligereza moviendo su mano. — Ahora dime en serio. ¿Para qué obra?

Yuri bufo cansado y se lanza de nuevo en su cama agarrando una almohada.

—Una maldita obra donde a la maestra se le ocurrió que haga de actor. — Conto molesto.

El nipón escucho el reclamo del rubio con paciencia, desde cómo no quería participar, su enojo al participar, la extorción con sus notas que le dijeron para que participe, y de cómo dijo que esa obra era una completa basura.

Observo cada uno de los gestos del menor al escuchar sus quejas. Su ceño fruncido con levedad, el tono de molestia usado, la frustración que denotaba sus manos, y uno que otro gesto obsceno con su dedo medio que hizo al nombrar a su maestra, cosa que recibió un regaño por parte de Yuuri.

Se levantó arremangado sus mangas hasta los codos, se volvió a peinar para atrás con su mano derecha para que el cabello no le estorbase, extendió una mano hacia donde Yuri, recibiendo una mirada sin comprender de parte del rubio, quien lo miro enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Te voy a enseñar a bailar este tipo de música.

— ¿Sabes bailar? — Cuestiono divertido levantándose de la cama y agarrando su mano.

—Sí.

Respondió con simpleza, indicándole al menor la posición en que debía estar y como debía sostener a su pareja, un retortijón en su pecho inundo al nipón al decir esa palabra, por más que el baile sea solo por actuación, el pensar que alguien más estaría con el pequeño rubio en esa posición lo enfureció.

Afianzo el agarre en la cintura de Yuri mientras hablaba de que pasos tenía que seguir, acercándolo mucho más a su cuerpo en cada oportunidad, sin importarle los pisotones de parte del rubio.

Una vez que el menor comprendió y capto con rapidez la secuencia de pasos, fue mucho más sencillo. No le veía lo interesante a un baile. Era solo una secuencia de pasos aburrida, levanto la vista hacia el rostro del mayor, y en ese momento cambio de parecer.

Ahora si le encontraba lo interesante.

Aprovechando la cercanía, dejo de agarrar las manos de Katsuki para rodear su cuello con sus brazos. Sonrió con picardía, con sus ojos brillando maliciosos se acercó al oído del mayor.

—No tenía idea que sabias bailar. — Susurro despacio, sintiendo como el nipón se tensaba bajo sus brazos.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, Yuri. — Confeso descendiendo sus manos a las caderas del menor.

— ¿Huh? — Sonrió juguetón alejándose de su oído para poder mirarlo a los ojos. — ¿Cómo cuáles?

Katsuki estaba hechizado por el momento, que sin darse cuenta comenzó a olvidarse de la comprometedora situación en la que se hallaban.

—No te gustaría saberlo.

El rubio sonrió internamente con satisfacción al ver como la mirada del mayor se obscurecía, estaba seguro que él se encontraba de la misma manera.

No iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad con su querido tutor.

Se movían con suavidad al compás de la música, creando un ambiente íntimo para ambos. Sus cuerpos se amoldaban a la perfección.

—No digas cosas por mí.

Sus rostros se iban acercando con lentitud, el rubio cerró sus ojos acercándose a un toque que nunca llego.

Misha y Vicchan entraron armando un bullicio único que solo hacían cuando habían visitas.

Tanto el mayor como el menor tenían el rostro ardiendo en llamas, fueron incapaz de dirigirse la mirada. El japonés fue el primero en hablar.

—Voy… voy a ver quién es.

Yuri asintió sin mirarlo todavía, una vez que Katsuki abandono su habitación, sonrió como idiota y se lanzó a la cama atrayendo la almohada donde Yuuri se había echado con anterioridad para abrazarla con fuerza. Aun con una sonrisa en el rostro suspiro largamente sintiéndose en las nubes. Ignorando a todo a su alrededor.

 **… …**

 **… …**

 ** _Erotic Dance: Baile erótico._**

 **… …**

 **… …**

" **Who's" ¡¿Solo piensas en salseo o qué?! xD Hombre, ya hablamos de esto.**

 **¡Gracias a todos por leer! Espero que les haya gustado esta actualización rápida.**

 **Próximo capítulo:** ** _You are mine._**

 **See ya.**


	4. You are mine

_Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece._

 **Pareja: Yuuri KatsukixYuri Plisetsky.**

 **Edades: Yuuri K. 29 años/Yuri P. 16 años.**

* * *

… …

 **You are mine***

… …

* * *

Odiaba las visitas.

Las odiaba mucho más si estas acaparaban toda la atención de Yuuri.

No es que el japonés lo ignorara, sino que su enfoque ya no iba dirigido solamente a él en específico.

Frustrado, el rubio se encerró en su habitación. A él no le interesaba saber la encuesta de luz que le estaban haciendo al nipón.

Agarro el peluche de tigre bebe que Yuuri le obsequio en una feria cuando tenía diez años, lo abrazo en contra su pecho sintiendo un retortijón de molestia en la boca de su estómago. Inflo sus mejillas en señal de molestia para luego suspirar derrotado.

Pensaba en los múltiples factores que podía realizar para que el moreno dejara a un lado los prejuicios de 'tutor-protegido' y correspondiera a sus sentimientos con la misma intensidad que el los tenia.

Otra cosa que odiaba era cuando Yuuri lo trataba como si aún fuera un niño.

El japonés seguramente creía que su declaración de amor fue cosa de la adolescencia, un impulso, algo sin importancia. No era así. Yuri Plisetsky nunca había mentido o dudado en aquello.

En un principio el moreno no le había agradado en nada. Pero era algo obvio en ese entonces, su abuelo lo había mandado a vivir con un completo desconocido a la edad de ocho años para protegerlo de su familia, por supuesto que él no había confiado en el moreno en absoluto, es mas, le había hecho la vida a cuadros el primer año de su estadía con él. Tardo un año entero en agarrarle confianza al japonés, dos en formar un lazo de complicidad, tres en considerarlo como amigo, cuatro en comenzar a sentir cosas raras cuando el nipón estaba cerca de su alrededor, y cinco en aceptar que había caído completamente enamorado de Yuuri Katsuki.

De su tutor.

No podía enamorarse de él, eso le importo una mierda.

Su relación estaba prohibida, a el no le interesaba.

El tenía que dejar al japonés al cumplir la mayoría de edad, por eso aprovecharía cada momento que tuviera a su lado.

Yuuri lo valía, eso y mucho más para el. Si tenía que seducirlo lo haría, jugaría sucio con tal de conseguir el amor del japonés.

¿Yuuri sentiría lo mismo por el en algún momento?

Dudaba mucho de eso, el nipón solo denotaba cariño fraternal por él.

¿Entonces por qué casi cae ante el en el baile?

Buena pregunta, esa pequeña acción del moreno detono una bomba en Yuri. Le dio esperanzas al pequeño de que tal vez, solo tal vez, si sea correspondido.

Rio juguetón mientras rodaba por la cama con el peluche entre sus manos.

—No te soy del todo indiferente, ¿eh cerdito? — Murmuro despacio deteniendo sus vueltas. Miro a su tigre un segundo antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. — Hare que me ames Yuuri, aunque tenga que hacerte perder tu intachable autocontrol… eres mío, cerdito.

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **... ...**

Despidió a la oficial de luz con una amable sonrisa, que al cerrar la puerta desapareció con un cansado suspiro.

Desordeno sus cabellos entrando a la casa, Misha estaba jugando sobre el lomo de una dormida Vicchan en la camita cerca de la ventana que da a la sala, no estaba Yuri por algún lado, por lo que supuso que estaría en su habitación. Sonrió negando con la cabeza tomando dirección a la cocina.

Se sirvió un vaso de agua fría que tomo de golpe al recordar lo acontecido recién con Yuri.

Tal vez lo había asustado y por eso no estaba rondando por alguna habitación de la casa.

Tenerlo entre sus brazos, sentir su cuerpo estrechado con el suyo… tan cerca de probar aquellos labios carnosos que lo enloquecían, su calor, su mirada...

Bufo echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Ese niño iba a ser su perdición.

Se sirvió otro vaso con agua tratando de desviar los lascivos recuerdos de sueños anteriores con el rubio. Estaba seguro que Nikolai, que en paz descanse ahora, no hubiera dudado en apuntar una pistola directo a su cráneo al siquiera detectar la mínima atracción hacia su pequeño Yuratchka.

El abuelo de Yuri fue quien dejo al rubio a su cuidado, él le debía mucho al señor. Por lo que cuando el necesito de un favor de vida o muerte, él o dudo en aceptar.

Tratar con el rubio había sido una odisea en todos los sentidos. El pequeño en un principio era terco, orgulloso, mal hablado, tosco y le gustaba mucho burlarse de su infinidad de defectos. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, el moreno presenció en persona facetas nunca antes vistas de Yuri, faceta que solo él las conocía.

Su lado tierno, avergonzado, amable, preocupado, todas las había conocido. Aunque Yuri no era muy bueno demostrando sus emociones, el conocía esa parte oculta en el rubio.

Su pecho se oprimió al recordar como ignoro la confesión del rubio. Quizás Yuri se olvidara de lo que dijo, él conocería a otra persona, daría su cariño a otra persona, brindaría sus sonrisas a alguien mas, abrazaría alguien mas…

Alguien que no sea él.

No se dio cuenta de la presión que ejerció en el vaso de vidrio sino hasta que este comenzó a agrietarse, asustado, dejo el vaso en la isla de la cocina con las manos temblando.

Abrió los parpados horrorizados al darse cuenta de lo había hecho. De nuevo comenzó a tener ese tipo de pensamientos posesivos para con el rubio.

No, debía controlarse.

No podía dejar que el rubio se diera cuenta de eso.

Seguro Yuri se asquearía y se alejaría al saber esa clase de sentimientos para con él.

Tenía suficiente con que el rubio se alejaría de su vida dentro de unos años, que no iba a acelerar ese destino.

Callaría, controlaría e incluso reprimiría sus emociones con tal de no espantar a Yuri.

Pensar en perderlo lo ponía mal, lo enfermaba, lo molestaba. Él amaba al menor tanto, que ocultaría esa parte de el en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Mantendría el secreto de su deseo de querer estar con él, por el bien de Yuri y el suyo propio.

Al final… estaba seguro que Yuri se olvidaría de el.

Por más que aceptar eso lo atravesara como si un cuchillo caliente traspasara su carne.

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **... ...**

 **" _Tontos, tontos ambos._**

 ** _Ingenuos estas dos personas ilusas._**

 ** _Que compartiendo un mismo deseo._**

 ** _Los dos caerán al final."_**

* * *

… …

… …

 **You are mine: Tú eres mío.**

… …

… …

* * *

 **Mi prosa es un asco x.x**

 **Lo siento si el cap es corto pero no pude evitar ponerle algo de drama a esto Xd**

 **Tenía que, además creo que los deje con alguna duda… y si es así, háganmelo saber en un comentario para que la pueda resolver(¿?)**

 **Además de como podrán ver, Yuuri y Yuri son unos tontos por igual xD El gatito ya empezara a hacer su jugada.**

 **En el próximo capítulo habrá algo hard, así que voy avisando para que no me culpen si les sorprende.**

 _ **Próximo capítulo:**_ _ **Yielding to desire.**_

 **See ya.**


	5. Yielding to desire

_Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece._

 **Pareja: Yuuri KatsukixYuri Plisetsky.**

 **Edades: Yuuri K. 29 años/Yuri P. 16 años.**

* * *

… …

 **Yielding to desire** _ **.**_ *****

… …

* * *

Katsuki Yuuri estaba muy confundido, por alguna razón, Yuri estaba actuando de una manera… un tanto particular en las últimas semanas.

Estaba mucho más amable de lo normal, a su manera, claro; a la vez que mucho más exigente con algunas cosas; si antes él iba solo a comprar los víveres para la casa, ahora Yuri lo acompañaba; cuando se llevaba parte del trabajo a la casa, el rubio se ofrecía en ayudarlo; los fines de semana donde usualmente limpiaba la casa, ahora Plisetsky le pedía, exigía, que vieran la televisión juntos o preparan algo de comer; en las noches tenía que echarse en una esquina de la cama o irse al sofá, debido a que Yuri entraba a su habitación con una almohada en manos y lo apartaba dándose un lugar para acostarse, muy cerca de él.

En definitiva, el pequeño rubio se traía algo entre manos. El nipón ya lo sabía, pero no imaginaba qué era o podría ser.

Al llegar del trabajo saludo a Vicchan con una sonrisa cansada mientras acariciaba su peluda cabecita, Misha por el contrario, se dedicó a observarlo de reojo sobre el balcón de la ventana.

Dejo un maletín en la mesa del comedor para dirigirse con pasos pesados a su habitación, había llegado muy tarde, y ese día había sido extenuante en todos los sentidos, que lo único que quería era cambiarse de ropa, cepillarse sus dientes, lanzarse en su cama, y dormir.

Pero al encontrarse con un bulto rubio en medio de sus sabanas, sabía que ya no iba a ser posible cumplir sus planes. Yuri dormía plácidamente abrazando la almohada del moreno, algunos cabellos caían en su cara como un fino abanico delgado, su respiración acompasada delataba la comodidad que sentía en esos momentos.

Una ternura infinita recorrió el cuerpo del japonés al ver a su amor prohibido de esa manera, de seguro espero a que llegara y se quedó dormido esperándolo; daría cualquier cosa por tenerlo de esa forma para siempre. Si ese deseo se hiciera realidad, él sería el hombre más feliz que haya existido en la vida, o al menos eso pensaba Yuuri. Sin hacer ruido, dejo la puerta entreabierta para que la luz del pasillo entrase al cuarto para así poder sacarse su camisa y desabrochar sus pantalones, se sentía tan cansado que ya ni cambiarse quería.

Con cierto pesar movió al bello durmiente con suavidad por su hombro, el rubio murmuro unas palabras incoherentes a la vez que renegaba que le den cinco minutos más para dormir. Sin tener otra opción más, Yuuri se extendió sobre la cama en busca de la almohada contraria al menor. Hoy dormiría en el sofá.

Yuri se removió incomodo, entre sueños, abrió un poco sus parpados, divisando la figura del mayor. Creyendo que era parte de un sueño, el rubio sonrió enamorado mientras extendía los brazos, envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello del nipón haciendo que este quedara estático siendo atraído al lado del menor. Plisetsky suspiro al tiempo en que envolvía sus piernas entre las del mayor, enterrando la cara en el hueco de su cuello.

—Yuuri… —Murmuro adormilado.

El rostro de Katsuki estaba rojo a más no poder, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza contra su pecho aflorando las emociones que tanto se esforzaba en reprimir. La sensación de hormigueo en la boca de su estómago aumento cuando el menor levanto su adormilado rostro y dejo un casto beso sobre sus labios.

—Cerdito. —Lo llamo con el apodo que usaba antes para burlarse de él. — Te amo. — Fue lo último que dijo antes de posar su cabeza en el pecho del moreno, continuando con su ameno sueño.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el corazón de Yuuri se llenara de una sensación cálida.

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

— ¿De qué tengo hambre?... — Se cuestionaba Yuri en voz baja mirando la alacena. Sus ojos brillaron al posar su vista en el tarro de miel que estaba justo arriba en la alacena, pero al ver que estaba muy alto su rostro se deformo en una mueca. —Maldito Yuuri… — Susurro molesto, tenía que traer una silla para alcanzar el tarro.

Aquel sábado por la mañana, todo se encontraba tranquilo, Katsuki estaba tomando una ducha mientras que el rubio escudriñaba en la alacena para preparar su desayuno.

El menor trajo una silla, pudiendo así bajar la miel antes de agarrar una cuchara e ir a la sala con el tarro completo. Prendió la televisión buscando cualquier canal que le llamara su atención con el control; adoraba la miel, Yuuri siempre lo regañaba por comérsela pura, pero si el japonés no lo veía, entonces no había problema, ¿no?

Miraba un documental sobre la vida de los tigres siberianos con tranquilidad mientras saboreaba feliz la miel pura, cuando una manos ajenas le arrebataron su comida se volcó asustado, encontrándose con unos ojos marrones mirándolo con reproche.

—Ya te dije que no comieras miel pura, Yuri. Te vas a enfermar, es demasiada azúcar. — Renegaba el moreno llevándose el tarro a la cocina.

El rubio se levantó apurado siguiéndolo. — ¡Yuuri dame mi tarro! — El rubio peleaba para alcanzar el tarro, mas, el mayor estiro su brazo dejándolo fuera de su alcance. — ¡Vamos, es el dulce de la naturaleza! Es sano, maldición, dámelo.

Katsuki no sabía si debía continuar serio o debía reír por como Yuri saltaba intentando alcanzar el tarro. Opto por una solución más pacífica para ambos.

—Hagamos algo. — Dijo haciendo detener al menor. El rubio lo miro desconfiado. —No pongas esa cara. Mira, mejor te preparo tostadas con miel y comes un desayuno más sano, ¿te parece?

—No.

—Bueno, está dicho, voy a preparar. — Ignoro al rubio, se fue a una de las alacenas para buscar pan a expensas del rubio enojado a su lado.

— ¡Te dije que no!

Sin embargo, quince minutos después, Yuri comía tostadas con miel en el sillón mirando su documental. Katsuki reía con suavidad ante la cambiante actitud del menor, dejo un vaso con leche para el rubio en la mesita de café, tomando asiento en el sillón individual.

Concentro su vista en el rubio, ¿Cómo podía ponerse feliz al ver como un tigre cazaba a un antílope? Los ojos esmeralda del menor brillaban al escuchar la más mínima cosa sobre los grandes felinos, incluso hasta cuando dormían. En cuanto Yuri tomo del vaso concentrado en el televisor, sin darse cuenta, una gota de leche se escapó entre sus labios descendiendo por su mentón.

Plisetsky sintió la mirada fija de Yuuri sobre el, de reojo, pudo ver como el mayor tenía su vista concentrada en su rostro; sus mejillas se calentaron mientras fingía ignorar al moreno, aquella mirada del mayor era diferente de la de siempre, era mucho más penetrante, más fija. Si no conociera al nipón, pensaría que se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada. O al menos eso creía.

Incomodo, aclaro su garganta.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? — Pregunto avergonzado.

El japonés salió de sus nada puros pensamientos con un pestañeo, para mirarlo confundido. — ¿Ah?

Era increíble como su mirada cambio en un segundo, dejando al tierno cerdo de su tutor de nuevo.

—Nada. — Negó sacudiendo su cabeza. — Debe de ser mi imaginación.

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

Después del desayuno, el día transcurrió normal. Hicieron lo mismo de siempre, limpiaron la casa; sus respectivos cuartos, aunque Yuri insistió en ayudar al nipón a limpiar; Sacudieron las camas de Vicchan y Misha; Misha aruño a Yuuri cuando la intento acariciar; Vicchan babeo a Yuri en toda la cara; Lo normal de los fines de semana.

Al entrar la noche ya habían terminado con la limpieza, por lo que el rubio se dio una ducha rápida, cambiándose a la ropa más cómoda que tenía, una playera de estampado de tigre y unos pantalones anchos que le pertenecían a Yuuri pero el se los quito.

Se dejó caer en el sofá al salir de su habitación, Misha ronroneaba en su cama feliz al igual que la caniche, por lo que Yuri les saco una foto con su teléfono desde lejos aprovechando esa pose tranquila.

Media hora después, Yuuri apareció con un plato de palomitas de maíz. El rubio con pereza tomo el bowl en sus manos mientras el nipón buscaba en los canales alguna película interesante. Optaron por ver cualquier tontería emitida en Fox, Katsuki tomo asiento al lado del menor.

En medio del aburrimiento, Yuri apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del moreno, quien, en mitad de la película se puso a ver su teléfono; frunció el ceño al leer la conversando que tenía con Sala por whatsapp. La italiana era amiga y compañera de trabajo del nipón, nada interesante para cualquiera, cualquiera que no sea Yuri; el rubio no se tragaba el cuento de 'amistad' por completo, del moreno si lo creía, su cerdo era muy imbécil como para darse cuenta de las insinuaciones de la chica para con él, insinuaciones que el había pendenciado en SU propia casa, con SU tutor.

Hizo una mueca molesta pensando en lo que podía hacer para que el nipón dejara ese teléfono.

Yuri se acercó mucho mas al moreno. — ¿Con quién hablas? — Susurro fingiendo curiosidad contra su oído.

El mayor se alejó de un sobresalto al sentir la cercanía que tenía con el menor. Miro a Yuri con nerviosismo; el rubio lo miraba con fingido interés.

—E-estoy conversando… con mi jefe. — Mintió, ya que sabía que a Yuri no le caía Sala del todo.

— ¿Huh? — Plisetsky arqueo una ceja divertido, le encantaba saber que lo ponía nervioso. — Bueno, si es así no importa. — Encogiéndose de hombros retomo su lugar en el sillón.

Yuuri pestañeo un par de veces ante la actitud del rubio, por lo general Yuri se molestaba cuando le daba esas respuestas tan poco descriptivas. Miro de reojo al menor unos minutos, esperando alguna reacción por su parte. Nada, el menor mantenía su vista en el panda que quería aprender Kung Fu que en mirarlo a él. Un poco extrañado, volvió a desbloquear su teléfono para seguir conversando con Sala sobre el trabajo para el lunes.

Unas manos fugaces le arrebataron su teléfono, se volcó hacia Yuri, pero este estaba parado al otro extremo del sofá mirándolo con altanería.

—Maldito mentiroso. — El menor rugió enfadado. — ¿Por qué me mientes?

Avanzo unos pasos hacia el menor, levantando sus manos, le dedico una sonrisa apenada rascándose la nuca.

—Lo siento, pero a ti no te agrada Sala y sabía que te ibas a molestar. — El menor retrocedía mirándolo con molestia al ver que se acercaba. —Dame mi teléfono, Yuri, por favor.

Plisetsky medito esa opción por un segundo, pero la desecho al instante, ya que, quería jugar con Yuuri un rato.

Curvo sus labios en una media sonrisa. — No. — Volcó su vista al teléfono que se había bloqueado, al tratar de encenderlo se dio cuenta que tenía clave. — Ups, tu teléfono se bloqueo… me pregunto, ¿cuánto tiempo me tomara encontrar la clave?

—No te atreverías…

—Obsérvame. — Reto al tiempo que corría para alejarse.

Yuuri intento agarrar al menor del brazo, pero este se escapó con agilidad, lo persiguió por la cocina, por la sala, mas, Yuri era mucho más rápido que el, y se las arreglaba para escaparse mientras intentaba desbloquear el teléfono.

No podía permitir que el rubio encontrara la clave, si llegaba a desbloquear el teléfono, este automáticamente se iría a la pantalla de fondo, y no permitiría que Yuri descubriera su foto en piyamas ahí; no sabría dónde meter su cara si eso pasara o tener una explicación siquiera.

Terminaron rodeando la mesa del comedor, mirándose de frente con la mesa como barrera. El rubio desviaba su vista del mayor al celular, continuando con la búsqueda de su clave. La única contraseña que le faltaba poner era el cumpleaños de la madre del nipón.

—Yuri… — Hablo asustado el moreno, despeinado y cansado. — Dame el teléfono, ahora. — Demando serio.

Yuri sonrió divertido, estaba logrando sacar de sus cabales a su tutor. Levanto el celular en burla, sacando su lengua lo miro en desafío.

—Oblígame. — Dijo antes de tratar de correr en dirección a su habitación.

Al llegar al otro extremo de la mesa, Katsuki lo tomo de la muñeca jalándolo hacia a el. Yuri sin tener muchas opciones, echo la parte superior de su cuerpo de barriga en la mesa, al tiempo que estiraba sus brazos alejando el teléfono del nipón, quien, cubrió la espalda de Yuri con su cuerpo en un intento para alcanzar su celular y que el rubio no se escapara.

—Yuri, dámelo.

—No quiero. — Rio sinvergüenza continuando con su búsqueda de contraseña.

Al sentir los brazos de Yuuri a su alrededor, utilizo los suyos para atrapar los del mayor. Las manos del moreno le hacían cosquillas, haciéndolo atraer sus codos a su cintura, impidiendo que el nipón pudiera seguir moviendo sus brazos, dejándolos atrapados en una comprometedora escena que ninguno tomaba en cuenta.

— ¿Qué tanto quieres esconder, Yuuri? — Cuestiono jadeando algo cansado por la carrera.

—N-nada… s-solo dámelo por favor. — Respondió en iguales condiciones el mayor.

—Ya te dije que no. — Se quejó moviendo sus caderas hacia atrás.

Sin darse cuenta, el menor había chocado contra la pelvis del moreno; ese sutil movimiento basto para que Yuuri se diera cuenta en del tipo de posición que se encontraban. Sonrojado, dejo de luchar con el menor. Pero Yuri continuaba moviendo sus caderas en contra el en un acto inconsciente por alejar el teléfono de su dueño.

Katsuki quería que la tierra se lo tragase entero, cada movimiento del menor hacia que su cuerpo reaccionara de una forma no muy buena que digamos. Intento alejarse de Yuri, pero el menor tenía atrapados sus brazos a cada lado de su espalda, evitando su escape. En un momento de desesperación para que el menor dejara de activar una parte muy vergonzosa de el que estaba despertando, se hecho sobre su espalda, haciendo que Yuri se quedara quieto.

— ¿Q-que estás haciendo? – Cuestiono sorprendido el rubio al sentir el peso del mayor sobre el.

Yuuri no respondió, solo apoyo su cabeza en la espalda baja del menor.

—Muévete. — Trato de retroceder moviendo su cuerpo. —Cerdo, me estas aplastan… — Un gemido amortiguado hizo que sus parpados se abrieran como platos.

" _¿Acaso?..."_

En modo de experimentar que pasaba, volvió a mover su cuerpo para atrás. Sus caderas chocaron contra las de Yuuri, otro gemido escapo casi inaudible del mayor; el rostro de Yuri adquirió diferentes tonalidades de rojo. Pestañeo sorprendido e intento hacer el mismo movimiento otra vez, pero la voz de Yuuri lo detuvo.

—No te muevas. — Su voz sonó algo ronca.

El menor se estremeció bajo el, ¿Qué diablos se supone que debería hacer ahora? Estaban en una situación, demasiado, incómoda por cualquier ángulo que se viera.

Tenía dos opciones, una era dejar libre al mayor, devolverle su teléfono y encerrarse en su habitación; la otra era…

— ¿Huh? — Intento verlo por sobre su hombro. — ¿Por qué? — Cuestiono pícaro volviendo a mover sus caderas apropósito. Chocando contra un bulto notorio en su trasero.

El mayor ejerció más peso en su espalda, gruño frustrado, ¿acaso Yuri quería matarlo?

—Solo hazme caso. Déjame ir Yuri, si quieres quédate con el teléfono. — Susurro desesperado, no quería que su autocontrol se esfumara en esos momentos.

El rubio dejo el teléfono, atrajo sus manos a su cuerpo para entrelazarlas con las del nipón.

—No me interesa el teléfono. — estrujo su cuerpo contra el de Yuuri buscando mucho más contacto. — Ya te lo había dicho antes, ¿no? Te quiero a ti, solo a ti, Yuuri. — Le recordó en un susurro.

Solo esas palabras bastaron para mandar parte de su autocontrol de viaje a la luna. Levanto su frente de la espalda de Yuri para míralo. Aunque no podía ver su cara debido a que el rubio estaba de frente en contra la mesa, podía asegurar que estaba completamente sonrojado.

—Todavía eres muy joven, Yuri. —Hablo despacio.

— ¿Y eso que tiene? — Se volcó para mirarlo por sobre su hombro, sus mejillas tenían una tonalidad carmín, con sorpresa observo como los ojos de Yuuri estaban mirándolo al igual que esta mañana cuando comía su desayuno. _"Cerdo sucio"_ pensó entre divertido e eufórico de saber que él provocaba esa mirada. Restregó su trasero en círculos contra la pelvis del mayor. — Yuuri… — Emitió un suave gemido, desatando una parte que no conocía del moreno.

El nipón reacciono, se deshizo del agarre que Yuri mantenía sobre el para sorpresa del menor. Cuando el rubio creyó que el mayor se iría, pasmado, gimió el nombre de su tutor cuando este coloco sus manos a ambos lados de sus caderas empujándolo hacia atrás y adelante.

Plisetsky sentía como su vientre cosquilleaba, su cuerpo reaccionaba en pequeños temblores, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, necesitaba sentirse mucho más cerca de Yuuri; suspiraba ante esa nueva sensación abrumadora recién descubierta. El nipón no se quedaba atrás, sentía que estaba en uno de sus sueños lascivos donde solo ahí podía tocar a Yuri, pero no era un sueño, tenía a su pequeño rubio bajo el gimiendo su nombre.

La temperatura subió de forma trascendental en el comedor, Vicchan y Misha salieron al jardín ante aquella fuerte atmosfera, prefiriendo darles a los humanos su espacio.

Cuando las penetraciones simuladas no fueron suficientes, Yuuri escabullo una de sus manos por debajo de la playera del menor, tanteando por todo su abdomen llego a los pezones del rubio estrujándolos con suavidad.

—Ngh… —Gimió intentando volcarse. — Y-Yuuri…

El menor jadeo cuando una de las manos del moreno se coló por debajo de sus pantalones, acariciándolo directamente, movió su mano por toda su erección. El rubio sentía que su cabeza iba estallar en cualquier momento por todas esas nuevas sensaciones, se dedicó a sentir las caricias que recibía del mayor por todo su cuerpo. Su respiración se tornó mucho más pesada al sentir un cosquilleo proveniente de la boca de su estómago. Yuuri sentía como el menor estaba a punto de acabar, los espasmos en el menudo cuerpo contrario le avisaban su liberación. Volteo a Yuri, colocando su espalda sobre la mesa, hizo realidad uno de sus deseos más profundos.

Junto sus labios con los de su pequeño protegido, en busca de más contacto Yuri envolvió sus piernas sobre las caderas del moreno, quien seguía empujando en contra de él.

Plisetsky sentía que podía tocar el cielo en cualquier momento, al sentir la lengua de Yuuri chocando en contra sus dientes, abrió la boca gustoso permitiendo la entrada. Sus lenguas danzaban en un baile erótico y desenfrenado, mientras Yuuri acariciaba el menudo cuerpo debajo de el con devoción.

El menor lanzo un grito amortiguado por los labios del moreno cuando llego a su liberación, un líquido caliente y viscoso se escurrió en sus pantalones manchando la mano de Yuuri. Sonrojado, miro con ojos brillantes a su cerdito. Yuuri se encontraba de la misma manera que el menor, solo por una pequeña diferencia.

—Yu-ri… no. — Intento detener en vano las manos de su pequeño rubio que querían colarse dentro de sus pantalones.

El menor dejo un corto beso sobre sus labios, sonriendo con picardía.

—No, ahora es mi turno cerdito. — Llevo su mano libre hacia la nuca del mayor, atrayéndolo hacia el. — No te dejare ir tan fácil, Yuuri. — Susurro en contra sus labios, mirando directamente a los ojos marrones. Junto sus labios, enfrascándose en otra danza silenciosa buscando el dominio en la boca contraria.

* * *

… …

… …

 **Yielding to desire** _ **:**_ **Cediendo al deseo.**

… …

… …

* * *

" **Who's" Ahí ta' salseo pa your body my dear friend fundashi xD ¡más te vale decirme que te pareció malvado!**

 **Bueno… me tarde un poquito a causa de las tareas y repasos en la U pero… ¡Aquí está el cap! Tengo unas envidiables y lindas ojeras pero lo termine xD me siento feliz por eso.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? La verdad yo ni idea xD me estoy cayendo en sueño… como sea, espero que de verdad le haya gustado aunque sea un poco.**

 **¡Esto se puso extraño! ¿Qué creen que pasara después? ¿Cómo creen que reaccionara el maldito de iuuri después de esto? ¿Qué creen que hará el gatito? Díganme sus teorías (soy cruel y estoy segura que tal vez la ponga en la historia xD)**

 _ **Próximo capítulo:**_ _ **give me a chance.**_

 **See ya.**


	6. Give me a chance

_Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece._

 **Pareja: Yuuri KatsukixYuri Plisetsky.**

 **Edades: Yuuri K. 29 años/Yuri P. 16 años.**

* * *

… …

 **Give me a chance***

… …

* * *

Una bola de papel aterrizo en el banco de su pupitre, alejando su 'atención' de la clase de matemáticas a fulminar con la mirada a la persona sentada a su derecha por haberlo sacado de sus mil y un pensamientos retrospectivos.

El muy maldito lo ignoro, por lo que, con enojo desenvolvió la bola de papel que estaba delante suyo dispuesta a romperla en pedazos ese instante, de no ser por el mensaje que había escrito en el:

 **[Yuri** **¿Por qué tan distraído, eh? La clase está al frente, no en la ventana]**

Rodo los ojos con molesta, tomo el lápiz de su derecha, comenzando a escribir una respuesta digna de originalidad.

 **[No sé de qué hablas]**

Sin que el maestro se diera cuenta, lanzo el papel entre medio de los ojos de su irritante amigo. Disfrutando del dolor ajeno, desvió su vista a la pizarra unos minutos, cuando la misma bola de papel lo golpeo en la mejilla.

 **[Primero que nada: Auch, mi frente estúpido.**

 **Segundo: Si como no, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra. Vamos** **cuenta, cuenta ¿Qué te tiene con esa carita ilusionada?]**

Ahora el pase de papeles fue un poco más discreto, sin mucha violencia de por medio, para no ser descubiertos y posteriormente, quedarse una hora extra como castigo.

 **[Ya te dije que nada, no sigas jodiendo]**

Rio entre dientes al ver como la boca de su amigo hacia la mueca de un pescado mientras que, llevándose una mano al corazón lo miraba con falso resentimiento e indignado escribía la respuesta.

 **[¿Cómo joder? ¿Joder de molestar o…cómo seguro te lo hicieron a ti?]**

Arqueo una ceja divertido al ver dibujada la cara pervertida al final. Viktor sí que necesitaba terapia.

 **[Hablo la voz de la experiencia ¿no? Sabía que ese cabello largo no era para nada gratis]**

Un puñetazo impacto contra su brazo cuando el maestro salió del curso. Con burla, observo los cachetes inflados del peli plateado a su derecha.

—Con mi cabello no te metas, ricitos de oro. — Lo señalo en amenaza, con una expresión sombría… para luego cambiarla por una divertida. — Ahora, cuéntame el porqué de esa cara de enamorado, ¿tu sexy tutor por fin te acepto?

—Viktor… —Susurro con un aura negra por haberse referido de esa forma a su cerdo.

—Ya, ya, lo siento. — Viktor elevo las manos en son de paz, con una sonrisa de corazón y ojos cerrados, siguió con su interrogatorio.

Yuri maldijo el día en que le había comentado a Viktor parte de sus problemas emocionales en su momento de crisis, ¿cómo pudo confiar en esa cosa albina para un consejo? Aquel peli plateado de cabello largo era la completa irresponsabilidad andante; pero también un desgraciado que conocía desde hace años, por ende y no porque el quisiera, su amigo mas cercano; mucho más que Otabek, quien, ese día se había faltado.

Agradeció al cielo cuando Yakov entro en el aula y mando a Viktor a resolver unos ejercicios en la pizarra, debido a que era el que más escandalo estaba armando en el curso.

Aunque maldijo a todo cuando también lo mando a la pizarra por igual que el peli plateado.

 **… …**

 **… …**

—Yuri Plisetsky, Deja de ser un desgraciado y cuéntale a Vitya tus problemas personales. —Cuestiono un ruso alegre pisándole los talones a otro ruso malhumorado de su misma edad.

— ¿Vitya no tiene que ir a joder a otra parte? — Pregunto exasperado Plisetsky.

El peli plateado se llevó una mano al mentón pensativo, después de unos momentos negó con la cabeza sonriente.

—Hoy no tengo nada que hacer.

El rubio rodo los ojos, en la salida siempre se quedaba unos minutos de más para conversar con el que se hace llamar su amigo, esa bola alegre peli plateada que estaba saltando como un conejo, con la que hoy no quería ni decirle 'fu'.

Caminaban a paso rápido por los pasillos hasta llegar a la venta donde el rubio se compraría un jugo en caja, mientras que Nikiforov iba haciendo su vida miserable en el camino. Se volcó hacia el con una ceja arqueada.

—Si te digo, ¿te iras por dónde viniste?

Después de meditarlo unos momentos, Viktor accedió levantando las manos, haciendo un símbolo extraño con sus dedos.

—Ayer… Yuuri y yo nos besamos. — Confeso entre dientes, aunque no añadió detalle alguno, su cara estaba roja por completo.

El peli plateado se quedó estático unos momentos; Yuri lo observo con una expresión malhumorada, esperando alguna reacción estúpida. De repente, Viktor salto con los ojos brillantes junto una sonrisa grande en forma de corazón.

— ¿Really? — Al ver el leve asentimiento de parte del rubio, salto mucho más alto y emocionado. — ¡Amazing! ¡Te felicito, Yuri! — Apoyo su mano en su hombro. — Este es un gran paso para ti… pero cuenta, ¿Qué más paso a parte del beso? ¿Te dijo que te quería? ¿Se declararon? ¿Lo hicieron?

Avergonzado en su totalidad, Plisetsky mando de una patada al peli plateado varios metros lejos de él.

— ¡No te dije que gritaras, idiota! — Reclamo echando humo por sus orejas.

— ¡Vitya está bien! — Aviso el ruso en el piso, con un balde en su cabeza mientras elevaba ambos brazos con los pulgares arriba.

Cuando estaba a punto de volverlo a insultar, su celular vibro dentro del su bolsillo. Al leer un mensaje reciente que se le fue enviado, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo inusual. Gritando un insulto a modo de despedida para su amigo peli plateado, que, en esos momentos estaba siendo ayudado por su propio club de fans de la escuela.

Encogiéndose de hombros, partió apurado en dirección a la salida.

 **… …**

 **… …**

Una vez que Yuuri termino de enviar el mensaje, aguardo con tranquilidad en el interior del vehículo la llegada del rubio. Apretaba el volante con inquietud; echo un manojo de nervios, sentía que eso estaba mal de muchas formas. No era para menos, no después de lo ocurrido ayer en la noche.

 **… …**

 _La noche del sábado… instantes después de casi cometer una locura con su pequeño amor prohibido, un corto lapso de lucidez lo golpeo. En ese pequeño tiempo hizo que se alejara del rubio como si este quemara, rubio que con los ojos cristalizados y una expresión desconcertada observo atónito como el nipón se alejaba de él como si de una peste se tratase, para irse casi corriendo a su habitación, encerrándose en ella._

 _Para aclarar sus ideas, regañándose a sí mismo por su actuar._

 _Trato de darle su espacio al menor para el día siguiente, por lo que casi no salió de su habitación casi en el transcurro del día; trabajo en su portátil casi toda la tarde preparando su trabajo para el día de mañana, también para alejar sus pensamientos de cierto rubio que ponía todo su mundo de cabeza con una mirada. El de verdad creyó que haciendo eso, el rubio se lo agradecería en un futuro, cuando se diera cuenta que lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer era una locura._

 _Hasta que, una vez que la necesidad de líquido fue enorme, salió en la noche a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Yuri salió de la nada, encarándolo mientras lo arrinconaba en la isla para desayuno._

— _Deja de evitarme. — Reclamo Yuri con una expresión dolida en el rostro colocando ambas manos a lado suyo, golpeado el mármol. — Si te arrepientes de lo que paso… ¡entonces dímelo en la cara maldita sea! ¡Pero no me evadas, no ves que me lastimas, idiota!_

 _Trago saliva con dificultad. Ver a Yuri de esa manera lo lastimaba, mucho. Quería verlo de muchas maneras, pero triste o incluso lastimado, no era una ninguna de ellas._

— _No… no es como piensas… — Titubeo no pudiendo encontrar las palabras correctas para expresarse._

 _El menor torno su rostro en una mueca, que mesclaba la burla con la tristeza al mismo tiempo._

— _¿Huh? — Rio con amargura. — ¿Y cómo es que debo pensarlo entonces? — Miraba con fijeza a los ojos marrones. — ¡Dime!_

 _Cuando trato de llevar una mano al rostro del menor, este volteo su cara con furia. Lo soltó momentos después con una expresión que Yuuri no podría describir en palabras, ero que se quedaría grabado dentro de su cerebro; antes de que el rubio diera un paso fuera de la cocina, la voz del mayor lo detuvo._

— _Eres un niño todavía… Yuri, ¿te das cuentas que…?_

— _¿De que esto esta mal visto? — Cuestiono mirando al frente. — Lo sé, y no interesa di se ve mal o no._

 _El moreno se mordió la mejilla interna, suplicando para que el menor entendiera las razones de lo que se enfrentaba._

— _Aun si esto pasara… igual tendrías que irte. — Recordó lastimándose a sí mismo por igual._

 _Yuri, lo observo por sobre su hombro, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa triste._

— _¿Esa no es una mayor razón para aprovechar el tiempo? — Plisetsky regreso su mirada al pasillo, no quería ver la cara estúpida del cerdo indeciso al que quería, le haría causar mucha más rabia y ganas de patearlo de las que ya tenía. — Eres demasiado inseguro con respecto a esto y le das muchas vueltas, Yuuri; si yo puedo aceptar esto tú también puedes. — Rió con tristeza. — No te estoy pidiendo que me devuelvas el sentimiento… solo… solo que me des una oportunidad, solo eso._

 _A pasos temblorosos, Katsuki se acercó al menor, tomándolo por los hombros lo volteo con suavidad, quedando frente a frente. La mirada asustada e insegura del mayor se enfrentó con la expectante y firme de los orbes esmeralda._

— _¿Una oportunidad?... — Repitió en voz baja, temiendo que si decía algo más, arruinaría por completo las cosas entre ellos dos._

 _El rubio asintió con seguridad._

— _Quiero demostrarte que voy en serio con esto. Solo dame el día de mañana por la tarde, cuando salga de la escuela, espérame afuera._

— _Tengo que trabajar…_

— _Por Dios Yuuri, eres uno de los gerentes de la puta empresa. — El menor suspiro hastiado. — Pedir una tarde libre solo un día no matara a nadie. — Escondió parte de su irritada mueca con parte de su cabello; dándole un aspecto a gato gruñón._

 _Escuchar la suave risa proveniente del moreno lo descoloco, con un tic en el ojo lo observo con furia. Él estaba hablándole enserio sobre todo, ¡¿y el muy maldito se reía?! ¡Maldito cerdo!_

 _Bufo molesto e intento irse de nuevo, para volver a ser detenido por el mayor que tenía la mirada fija en sus ojos._

— _Esto está mal… tu eres menor, y esto estaría… —Las manos de Yuri se posaron sobre sus mejillas, atrayendo su rostro a él debido a la diferencia de alturas existente._

— _Hey, quiero que te metas en la cabeza algo, cerdo exasperante. — Hablo en voz seria. — Me importa una mierda la diferencia de edades. Yo ya te dije lo que sentía, y no lo volveré a hacer de nuevo, ¿Entiendes? — Hizo una pausa para tomar aire ante la estupefacción de Katsuki. — Solo salgamos mañana, nada más… solo… dame el día de mañana; quiero demostrarte que lo que sea que tu cerrada mente de puerco piense, está totalmente equivocada._

 _Un silencio invadió el espacio de tiempo en el que Yuri esperaba nervioso la respuesta del moreno, mientras el mayor procesaba las palabras dichas por el rubio sin saber que responder. El nipón se sonrojo al darse cuenta de algo, miro a pequeño ruso con un sonrojo en sus mejillas para con curiosidad preguntar:_

— _¿Me llamaste puerco?_

 _El menor bufo enojado, lo soltó para darse la vuelta y encaminarse a su habitación. ¡Qué forma de matar el momento por Dios!, el todo serio, con el corazón en la garganta ¿y para qué? Para que el desgraciado le responda con una pregunta estúpida que no tenía ni pies de n cabeza con lo que estaban hablando. Ese maldito cerdo era imposible, a este paso tendría que amarrarlo a la cama mientras dormía, subirse encima de él y quitarle aquel moralismo junto con aquella infantil vergüenza en una noche si quería lograr algo serio._

 _Estaba tan molesto, que incluso al día siguiente lo ignoro, prefiriendo tomar el metro antes de cruzar miradas con el moreno; lo único que hizo fue mandarle un mensaje, escribiéndole que esperaba su respuesta antes de que saliera de clases o si no ya podría ir durmiendo con un ojo abierto._

 **… …**

Katsuki volvió a releer el mensaje de Yuri, riendo ante la amenaza de este. Una de las maneras de que el rubio ocultaba sus emociones era con insultos o patadas; claro que esta vez, el menor si tenía toda la razón en estar molesto; Yuuri ya conocía ese carácter, ya que ese factor formaba parte de una de las cosas que más amaba del pequeño ruso, ¿estaba loco? Tal vez, pero loco solo por ese rubio impulsivo.

Cuando la puerta del copiloto fue abierta, Plisetsky lo saludo con una mirada que mezclaba la felicidad con la altanería; se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y con una sonrisa de medio lado cuestiono:

— ¿Listo? — El moreno negó con la cabeza, a lo que el rubio volteo los ojos. — Si estás aquí es porque si, entonces… empecemos.

* * *

… …

… …

 **Give me a chance: Dame una oportunidad.**

… …

… …

* * *

 **¡I have sleep! –sonidos de ronquidos…**

 **Como sea, ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!**

 **¿Creyeron que iba a ver hard? Pues no… todavía, perense un poquito más. El próximo cap va a ver mucho fluffy, pero… con toque de… -censura de spoiler activada- xd**

 **¿A dónde creen que Yuri llevara al cerdito? ¿Yo me dormiré mañana en mis clases? ¿El café que prepara la venta de la esquina seguirá siendo un asco? Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas… ;-;**

 _ **Próximo capítulo: Time of relaxation.**_

 **See ya.**


	7. Time of relaxation

_Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece._

 **Pareja: Yuuri KatsukixYuri Plisetsky.**

 **Edades: Yuuri K. 29 años/Yuri P. 16 años.**

* * *

 **… …**

 **Time of relaxation***

 **… …**

* * *

Sus ojos volcaron sorprendidos intentando mantener un contacto visual con Yuri; sin embargo el pequeño rubio lo ignoro en su totalidad.

Resignado a la atención del menor, sus orbes pasaron de nuevo al área verde enfrente de el hacia Yuri varias veces incrédulo, trago saliva pensando que Plisetsky le había jugado una mala broma haciendo que conduzca hasta aquel lugar.

Al encontrar la voz, junto las palabras adecuadas para emitir sus dudas, Yuri ya lo había jalado de la muñeca adentrándose con él al espacio abierto mientras una suave risa brotaba de los labios del menor.

Cuando se entraron lo suficiente como para alejarse del sendero donde el auto se encontraba estacionado, intento decirle a Yuri que no entendía que quería demostrar trayéndolo allí, todo para que las palabras quedaran estancadas en su garganta en el segundo que el rubio se volcó a verlo con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro para avisar que iría a traer algo del auto, una de esas sonrisas a las cuales no podía negar nada y que siempre deseaba ver en él.

Dejando que el rubio se llevara las llaves, observo como la silueta de este se alejaba para minutos después aparecer agitado por la carrera con su mochila en manos.

— ¿Ya venias preparado? — Cuestiono el nipón al notar como Yuri sacaba una tela de su mochila y la extendía en el pasto.

—Cállate, se lo quite a Viktor en la clase de arte. — Renegó volcado el rostro impidiendo así que su notorio sonrojo sea más acentuado.

El moreno suspiro divertido ante la actitud del menor, en vez de desagradarle le parecía tierno aquella personalidad tan cambiante; con tranquilidad se acomodó sobre la tela, estirando sus manos para tomar mayor comodidad y disfrutar de la tranquilidad que los envolvía en ese lugar.

Tomados unos minutos más tarde, el moreno junto valor, y las palabras correctas, para preguntarle a Yuri el motivo de escoger a aquel sitio de todos los que pudo escoger.

— ¿No te acuerdas de nada, verdad? — Respondió con otra pregunta, con sus orbes verdes opacados por la decepción. Katsuki negó con la cabeza despacio, resignado se hecho de espaldas a la manta. — Debí de suponerlo, eres un cerdo con mala memoria. — Rio sin ninguna diversión en su tono.

Las mejillas del moreno se calentaron, avergonzado intento dar alguna escusa sin controlar las palabras que salían de su boca de forma atropellada. El rubio bufo, dándole a entender que era mejor que no dijera nada por unos momentos.

De verdad no se acordaba de aquel lugar, que le parecía algo familiar sí, pero por mas que pensara no se le ocurría nada; no queriendo culpar a su falta de sueño decidió auto culparse y aceptar que el rubio tenía razón.

—Cuando tenía trece años, nos mudamos a esta ciudad. — La voz de Yuri lo hizo retomar su atención en él. Aunque tenía una pose des contraída él podía notar el "tic" que tenia de mover sus manos cuando estaba nervioso. — Conseguiste un trabajo en esa dichosa empresa gracias a la ayuda de Lilia; gracias a eso dejaste de pasar tiempo en la casa; un día que no tenía clases me aburrí de estar solo en casa por lo que agarre mi bicicleta y… y… yo…

—Manejaste sin rumbo hasta llegar aquí. — Termino de relatar Yuuri con una ligera sonrisa, quien los recuerdos se acomodaban como si fuera una película dentro de su cabeza. — Si no fuera porque en ese tiempo tenía que ponerte un rastreador obligadamente me hubiera muerto de la preocupación. — Comento con cierta molestia al recordar como sintió que el aire se le acababa al llegar a casa y descubrir que el pequeño rubio no se encontraba en ella.

—No molestes, estaba aburrido y tenía trece ¿qué esperabas? — Respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

—Jugar videojuegos o quizás ver televisión tal vez.

El menor inflo sus cachetes, arrancando algo de pasto a su lado lo lanzo hacia su tutor en un intento de que no le respondiera con algo obvio; no le admitiría que se perdió usando el GPS de su celular cuando buscaba la dirección del cine.

—Cállate, así te ves mejor. — Renegó al ver la mirada semi burlona del mayor. — Continuando con mi historia retrospectiva que alguien arruino. — El nipón se rasco la nuca apenado. El rubio tomó aire. —Bueno, ese día por accidente termine en este lugar, si no mal recuerdo estaba jugando en ese pequeño lago de allí cuando llegaste todo preocupado con lágrimas en tus ojos. — Se levantó dirigiéndole una mirada al nipón para que lo siguiera, caminando en rumbo al lago de su delante. —Estuviste como media hora intentando dejar de llorar, me preguntaste mil cosas del porqué me había ido…; creo que esa fue la primera vez que te vi tan preocupado como el día que escapamos de Rusia. — Relato deteniéndose a la orilla del lago para mirar al moreno.

Yuuri emitió una pequeña risa; por supuesto que ya lo recordaba. Llego a abrazar el pequeño cuerpo del rubio derramando lágrimas de angustia intranquilo de su estado hasta que o vio, tranquilo, con los pies dentro del lago salpicando agua a su alrededor; fue la primera vez que lo remedo para que nunca más hiciera algo como eso, adopto a Vicchan días después para que Yuri jamás se le volviera a ocurrir algo tan libertino en lo que le restara de su estadía en aquella ciudad.

También la promesa que le hizo de ya no cambiar de ciudad cuando el rubio le revelo que estaba cansado de mudarse todo el tiempo.

Ese día fue también marco el momento en que dejo de ver en el futuro a Yuri con ojos fraternales, convirtiéndose aquel sentimiento en algo mucho mas fuerte y peligroso para ambas partes.

— ¿Ahora te acuerdas? — El rubio estaba parado delante de él observándolo impaciente a su respuesta.

—Sí, ya recordé todo lo que paso ese día.

—Que bueno, me ahorraste la escena retrospectiva de lo que prometiste ese día. — Hablo aliviado. — Entonces ya sabes por qué estamos aquí, ¿verdad?

Se miraron a los ojos unos momentos, Yuri esperanzado, el nipón… con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Eres un… ¡Idiota! —En ese momento, Plisetsky se dio cuenta que saltar a patear a alguien en la orilla de un lago no era buena idea.

Katsuki intento agarrar al rubio antes de que este cayera al lago; Grito el nombre de su protegido cuando este no salía del agua antes de que su pie sea sujetado y arrastrado al mismo destino que el menor.

Yuri se carcajeo a gusto ante el aspecto "desaliñado" del moreno quien bitaba el agua sobrante de su boca como una estatua en la fuente, a lo que se ganó una salpicada de agua directo al rostro.

Largo rato de salpicadas y juegos después, nadaron hasta echarse en medio del pasto, estirándose aun con ligeras risas acompañando el momento de diversión que tenían.

Yuri se sorprendió el hecho de que el nipón aun conservara sus lentes intactos, curioso con su mano izquierda le quito los anteojo a Yuuri, colocándolos en sus ojos pestañeo un par de veces acostumbrándose al aumento.

Miro a Yuri con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Me quedan mejor a mí. — Afirmo.

Yuuri negó divertido, no era lo suficiente corto de vista cuando los objetos a él estaban muy cerca, el rubio estaba echado de lado a su derecha.

Acaricio la mejilla de Yuri con la palma de su mano, acercando sus rostros despacio. El menor mantenía la vista fija en los labios contrarios humedeciendo los suyos inconsciente a la espera de algún contacto entre ellos. Los labios de Yuuri se desviaron a su oreja enviándole escalofríos cuando su aliento golpeo contra su cuello.

—Sí, te quedan muy bien, Yuratchka.

Dicho eso le quito los lentes con una ligera sonrisa, levantándose del lugar y dejando a un rubio con el pulso acelerado, sus mejillas coloradas y mente hecha un embrollo.

Cayendo en la realidad, Plisetsky no hizo más que levantarse de su lugar, morder su labio inferior con enojo y correr colérico en dirección al japonés que trotaba hacia el auto con la manta junto a la mochila del rubio en sus manos.

* * *

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **Time of relaxation: Momento de relajaci** **ó** **n.**

 **… …**

 **… …**

* * *

 **... ...**

 **Pequeño spam antes de las notas finales; si les gustan otras parejas pásense por el one-shot OtaMila que acabo de publicar n.n**

 **….**

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Disculpen si este capítulo fue muy aburrido, no aclare mucho; pero les tengo dos noticias.**_

 _ **Noticia uno: Dentro de un mes acaba mi semestre, por lo que entrare en vacaciones –salta emocionada-**_

 _ **Noticia dos: Faltan dos capítulos para el hard baby's Bv**_

 _ **Próximo capítulo:**_ **Problems** _ **.**_

 _ **Este cap ya está escrito y es mucho más interesante que este capitulo n.n**_

 _ **Bye**_


	8. Problems

_Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece._

 **Pareja: Yuuri KatsukixYuri Plisetsky.**

 **Edades: Yuuri K. 29 años/Yuri P. 16 años.**

* * *

 **… …**

 **Problems***

 **… …**

* * *

—Otra vez Yuri nos está ignorando, Otabek haz algo~— Nikiforov berrinchaba moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo.

Por su parte, el rubio no escuchaba nada del ataque infantil de su amigo, se encontraba mucho más sumergido en sus pensamientos de como torturar al maldito de su tutor por no darle todavía una respuesta a su declaración; aquella situación con Yuuri estaba llevando al menor al límite de su paciencia, paciencia que no tenía.

Gastar el receso para ponerse a pensar de sus problemas íntimos abajo del árbol donde solían comer las tonterías que se compraban en la tienda, no le estaba ayudando en nada; podía escuchar las quejas del tarado de Nikiforov a su lado, pero no le tomaba mucha importancia.

—Viktor. — Hablo por primera vez en todo el rato un moreno de semblante serio en todo el rato que el peli plateado parloteaba cosas sin sentido.

— ¿Mhp? — El nombrado lo observo con una sonrisita y ojitos esperanzados.

—Ya ríndete, Yura ni siquiera te está escuchando.

Con falsa indignación, el peli plateado se hecho en la espalda del rubio con intenciones de molestarlo. En su mano derecha sostenía un cartón de jugo de manzana que movía de forma insinuante frente el rostro de Yuri.

—Si esto no funciona, me rindo. — Murmuro aburrido mientras seguía moviendo el envase frente a su amigo.

Grito asustado cuando el rubio lanzo un grito molesto echándose para atrás en el pasto jalándose el cabello.

–Otabek~ te dije que Yuri no está bien, ¿pero cuando alguno de ustedes me escucha? — Renegó jalando la chaqueta del kazajo molesto.

Altin soltó un largo suspiro, levantándose de su lugar fue a sentarse al lado de Yuri, quien parecía querer matar a alguien en ese momento; apoyo una mano en su hombro llamando su atención.

– ¿Qué pasa, Beka? –– Cuestiono en tono frustrado por embrollo mental que tenía en su cabeza.

El moreno solo levanto una ceja, a lo que el rubio bufo; mientras tanto Viktor se acomodaba de barriga y apoyaba sus manos en sus mejillas en frente a ambos para tener una mejor vista de lo que, seguramente, daba para una larga conversación.

Yuri gruño molesto, tal vez si les comentaba algo de su problema Otabek le podía dar algún concejo, cosa que no esperaba mucho del peli plateado que estaba jugando con uno de sus largos mechones platinados en ese instante.

—Estoy molesto. — Dijo con simpleza, algo bueno de que sus dos amigos estén al tanto de su problema emocional con su tutor era que se podía ahorrar de la historia larga del cliché de un mocoso enamorándose de su tutor. — Yuuri me desespera al llegar al punto de querer darle una patada… que le saque hasta lo imbécil.

Tanto Viktor como Otabek emitieron un sonido comprensivo; ahora ya todo cobraba sentido de la molesta actitud, más de lo normal, del rubio.

—Así que eso era. — Viktor tomo asiento de un saltito. — Déjame adivinar… ¿Te rechazo? —Cuestiono llevando el dedo índice cerca de su boca.

Otabek empujo al peli plateado hacia atrás chocando dos dedos en su frente e impidiendo que Yuri lo golpeara.

El kazajo escucho en silencio algunas de las dudas que tenía su amigo y compañero de curso; Yura estaba confundido sobre qué medidas más debía de tomar para que Katsuki dejara de ser un idiota; él ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al famoso tutor de Yuri en persona, era alguien muy amable, pero no podía decir más de él ya que solo habían cruzado algunas pocas palabras.

Cuando el rubio termino de desahogarse un poco, el ambiento se tornó tranquilo; el bullicio a su alrededor era causado por los demás alumnos disfrutando del descanso; la verdad era que Otabek no tenía nada para decirle a Yuri, es decir, el jamás se había enamorado ni había sentido nada por alguien, era un total fiasco en ese tema a diferencia del peli plateado, Viktor era alguien libertino que creía que el amor no tenía barreras, y como pocas veces hacía, se comportó serio al sentarse al lado del rubio, mirándolo a los ojos.

–Estas haciéndolo todo mal, Yuri.

— ¿Huh? — El rubio lo observo sin entender arqueando una ceja.

–Según por lo que he visto y tú has dicho, Katsuki Yuuri es una persona tímida y reservada, con una moral rígida y de carácter único según tus palabras. — Sonrió de lado de manera traviesa. — Lo que se podría hacer en momentos como estos es dejar de preocuparse tanto y salir a una fiesta.

Otabek lo observo inexpresivo, mientras que Yuri lo miro como si le hubiera crecido un cuerno.

— ¿Qué clase de concejo es ese? — Cuestiono el rubio.

— ¡El mejor que te puede dar alguien como yo! — Sus labios formaron su distinguible sonrisa de corazón al tiempo que elevaba los brazos. – Quiero decir, que te estas partiendo el cráneo con tantas cosas sin sentido, es mas… – Sus ojos se desviaron hacia una persona que pasaba delante de ellos. – ¡Mila! — Llamo moviendo las manos.

La pelirroja nombrada detuvo su camita, los observo extrañada, acercándose a ellos los saludo con un beso en la mejilla antes de tomar atención al peli plateado.

— ¿Qué quieres, Vitya?

—Que saludo mas cruel, mi querida Mila. — Dramatizo jalándola para que se sentara a su lado. — Pero como eres tú, te lo dejare pasar. — La pelirroja rio sin diversión. — Bien, al grano; ¿sabes si va a ver una fiesta pronto?

— ¿Fiesta? — Cuestiono mirando al peli plateado cruzada de brazos. — Creo que va a ver una dentro de dos meses.

Viktor negó con la cabeza, decepcionado.

—No, no, veras, lo que sucede es que… — Se acercó al oído de Mila susurrándole algo en el oído.

Varios asentimientos después de parte de la pelirroja y risitas de Viktor, Mila jadeo sorprendida mirando hacia Yuri y Otabek.

Miro al peli plateado con confidencia antes de tomar aire y empezar a hablar:

—El fin de semana unas amigas me invitaron a la fiesta de su universidad. — Al ver la cara del rubio se lanzó a reír. — Tranquilo Yuri, ellas recién están en primer año; ¿Cómo crees que dejare que te pase algo en tu primera fiesta a lo grande? ––Molesto abrazándolo por el cuello.

— ¡Suéltame, bruja!

La pelirroja emitió una carcajada, divertida ante la reacción del rubio. Se despidió de ellos diciéndole a Viktor que le mandaba más información por Whatsapp dentro de un rato. Yuri estaba a punto de reclamar algo cuando

la campana sonó indicando que las clases dentro de poco continuarían.

— ¿En qué nos acabas de meter, Vitya? –Cuestiono el kazajo tomando a Viktor por la muñeca cuando noto que el rubio se encontraba varios metros lejos de ellos.

El peli plateado sonrió llevando su dedo índice en forma que pedía silencio.

—Tranquilo, ya verás el porqué lo hice. — Giño el ojo.

—Por qué será que eso es lo que me preocupa más. — Cuestiono enarcando una ceja.

—Porque eres igual de amargado que Yuri~. — Saco la lengua. — Te prometo que cuando llegue el día de la fiesta te lo contare, ¿ok?

El kazajo lo miro unos segundos antes de resignarse.

—No sé por qué sigo confiando en ti.

Viktor solo rio de forma infantil en respuesta.

 **... …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

Yuuri llego cansado del trabajo, algo normal en su vida; Vicchan lo recibió entusiasta como siempre.

Aunque algo difirió esta vez; Misha estaba maullando mientras miraba en dirección a los cuartos.

Katsuki frunció el ceño, la gata no era de las que maullaran por cualquier cosa; a no ser que sea de algo relacionado con Yuri, despacio dejo sus cosas en la mesa de la cocina dirigiéndose en dirección a los cuartos; la cola peluda de la gatita lo guiaba al dormitorio de Yuri.

La puerta estaba entre abierta, antes de poder entrar la risa alegre del menor lo detuvo.

—Ya te dije que no… No sigas molestando con eso… esta bien… ya, no te preocupes… si el sábado estaré allí…

Yuri estaba conversando por teléfono por lo que podía deducir, la cuestión era ¿con quién? Y ¿Qué tenía que hacer el sábado? Pero antes de pensar algo más, se sintió mal el estar escuchando la conversación ajena del rubio con alguien mas.

—Yo también lo estaré esperando… mucho… me tengo que ir, nos vemos.

¿Ahora también va a esperar algo? ¿De qué se trataba todo esto?

Dando la vuelta, se fue a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua fría.

Por ahí Yuri estaba hablando de ir a la casa de Viktor a realizar una tarea como hace unos meses atrás; no debía de pensar tan mal, además estaba mal escuchar conversaciones a escondidas, por mas que fuera por teléfono.

No debía dejar que su mente le jugara una mala broma, el cansancio le hacía mal a su cerebro.

Y eso que era martes recién.

* * *

 **… …**

* * *

Por su parte, Yuri mantenía la promesa que Viktor le obligo a hacer, de no mencionarle nada de la fiesta a Yuuri, de mantener poco contacto con el hasta el día siguiente a la fiesta, algo verdaderamente difícil considerando el hecho de que vivan juntos bajo el mismo techo.

Ya en viernes solo debía esperar hasta mañana para volver a dormir en la cama de su cerdito, lo extraño era que a Yuuri le habían salido unas enormes ojeras, el rubio pensó que debía ser debido a que su trabajo le estaba exigiendo mas ya que se acercaba el fin de mes.

Aquella semana sin hablar mucho con el nipón le estaba haciendo mal. Lo extrañaba mucho aunque lo tenga a su lado. Ahora tenía que planear una excusa para salir de la casa mañana sin que el moreno de lentes se percatara de sus planes.

* * *

 **… …**

* * *

Sábado.

Por fin había llegado el glorioso fin de semana para el nipón, él estaba esperando este día con ansias para hacer muchas cosas; conversar con el ruso era una de ellas.

Yuri lo tenía mal, solo fueron tres días en los cuales no se dirigían más que los buenos días y noches; una vez hace tiempo creyó que cuando el pequeño rubio dejara de colarse a su habitación para pernoctar dormiría tranquilo ese día, cuan equivocado estaba. Era mucho peor no tener a Yuri a su lado cada vez que regresaba, extrañaba el abrazarlo y tener su tenue aroma a vainilla impregnado en sus cobijas.

Sus demandas para que le prepare el desayuno; la forma en que reía burlesco cuando sin ninguna vergüenza le quitaba sus cosas.

¿Cómo era posible que tres días sin Yuri fueran tan horribles?

Dio por seguro que aquella distante actitud del rubio se debía al hecho de que no le había dado una respuesta todavía a su declaración; le correspondía ese mismo día a decirle su respuesta.

Sus planes no salieron como pensó. Yuri no salió de su habitación sino hasta la hora del almuerzo; consumió sus alimentos manteniendo una barrera invisible con Yuuri, por mucho que este quisiera hablarle él solo contestaba con monosílabas.

Al llegar las tres de la tarde, Yuri se acercó a él solo para decirle que iría a la casa de Viktor a hacer tarea y acompañarlo un rato porqué los padres del albino salieron de viaje todo el fin de semana. Confundido, cuestiono si aquella tarea era importante, a lo que el rubio respondió que era de vital importancia que la hiciera.

Con un semblante entre triste y confundido acepto.

Horas mas tarde, con exactitud a eso de las once de la noche angustiado contesto una llamada al teléfono. Esperando que sea el rubio, que le dijera que, estaba bien y que le algo nervioso le pidiera que fuera a recogerlo.

No fue así.

Esa simple conversación libero una parte de él que creía que había controlado hace tiempo.

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

— ¿Qué haces frentón? — Cuestiono Mila en voz alta al ver que Viktor regresaba a la sala con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

El sonido estruendoso de la amplificación no les permitía hablar sin tener que gritar.

Yuri estaba en el patio delantero charlando con uno de los amigos de la compañera de Mila; Otabek se mantenía en el interior de la casa con Viktor y la pelirroja quien abrazaba a una morena por el cuello.

Se podría decir que una de las pocas personas lucidas que estaban en ese lugar eran el kazajo y el rubio, Vitya ya se había tomado algunos tragos junto con la pelirroja y su amiga de ojos amatistas. Los demás no tenían esa suerte. Algunos incluso ya estaba vomitando en algunos arbustos de afuera, que gracias a las puertas de vidrio+ podrían ver todo el espectáculo.

—Hago una ayuda, mi estimada Mila. — Viktor le guiño el ojo meneando su cola de caballo.

Mila daba pequeños saltitos para averiguar qué era lo que el peli plateado escondía, pero este sonreía de forma de corazón y negaba con la cabeza. En el patio trasero de la casa las personas se empezaron a aglomerar en ese lugar donde el DJ daba inicio a la competencia en pareja de baile.

Cuando Viktor estaba quitándose la chaqueta para ir con Mila al centro de la pista, Otabek lo jalo para atrás de su coleta con una expresión sombría.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Yura, Vitya? — Cuestiono serio. — No lo podemos dejar solo en este lugar.

—Oh… eso… — Viktor sonrió con picardía. — No te preocupes por eso, ya llame para que lo recojan.

—Ah, esta bien… si es así… espera… ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! — Pregunto exaltado.

El peli plateado solo rio divertido, meneando el dedo índice apoyo su mano en el hombro de Otabek, antes de decir que la fiesta para el rubio recién iba a comenzar.

Por su parte, Yuri quería golpear su cabeza contra la mesa; el miserable de Viktor se había llevado a los demás al interior de la casa mientras a él lo dejaron solo con un tipo desesperante que se creía el centro del universo.

Jean Jaques Leroy era su nombre, ni siquiera le tomo mucha importancia a la carrera que estudiaba, solo atenía a asentir o elevar con ligereza la esquina de sus labios debes en cuando; para eso vino, para que lo abandonen con alguien desconocido en un lugar desconocido cuando ahora podía estar en su casa con junto a su cerdo.

—Oye, te siento algo incómodo. — Comento Jean. — ¿Quieres ir atrás a bailar un rato? — Cuestiono con una sonrisa.

Cuando se iba a negar, escucho gritos en coro con el nombre de Viktor, su rostro formo una mueca sorprendida e incrédula. Acepto yendo al jardín trasero para ver a su amigo peli plateado con la camisa desabrochada mientras bailaba pegado a una rubia que no conocía.

Avisto a Otabek cerca de la piscina junto a las chicas, antes de caminar hacia ellos fue arrastrado hacia donde los demás invitados estaban bailando.

— ¿Acaso tienes miedo de no saber cómo bailar con alguien con yo, pequeño? — Sonrió con arrogancia mostrando su blanca dentadura.

Molesto, lo miro con odio, cediendo ante su juego.

 **…. ….**

 **…. ….**

Manejo a una velocidad increíble siguiendo las indicaciones que le había enviado Viktor a su teléfono.

Su pecho se oprimía, no podía creer que Yuri le hubiera mentido de esa forma.

Cuando estaciono el auto a una distancia prudente de la casa donde el ruido de la música era estridente y el patio delantero estaba colmado de gente.

Entro desesperado al interior de la casa, esquivo a varios chicos ebrios y a una que otra pareja que se daba su amor en medio de la sala; no encontró en al rubio por ningún lugar, con la música golpeteando contra sus oídos, sus orbes iban de un lado a otro hasta encontrar que en el patio trasero estaba igual de atiborrado de gente como lo demás del lugar, se metió en la montonera de gente que rodeaba a varias personas bailar.

Como si le hubieran golpeado, observo como un chico alto de cabello negro abrazaba a Yuri, y este se dejaba.

Los orbes esmeraldas chocaron con los marrones una fracción de segundo, ojos que en ese momento brillaban con una furia pocas veces vistas, tenía claro una cosa.

Yuri… estas metido en un grave problema.

* * *

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **Problems: Problemas.**

 **… …**

 **… …**

* * *

 **¡Doble actualización!... para compensar que no actualizare en semanas xdxdxdxd**

 **Ya les comente en el anterior capitulo que tenía esté listo ¿no? ;D**

 **El único comentario que puedo hacer en este cap es… que el cerdo esta cabreado… pobre Iuri la que le espera ;-;/**

 _ **Próximo capítulo:**_ _ **Only mine**_

 **See ya.**


	9. Only mine

_Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece._

 **Pareja: Yuuri KatsukixYuri Plisetsky.**

 **Edades: Yuuri K. 29 años/Yuri P. 16 años.**

 _ **Nota de inicio sin relación a la historia: Cyrall, no hubiera acabado el cap sin tu ayuda, de verdad te lo agradezco.**_

* * *

 **… …**

 **Only mine***

 **… …**

* * *

La primera vez que vio enojado a Yuuri fue el mismo día en que lo conoció.

Su abuelo le había llamado en la mañana de aquel ya distante día, expectante y confundido se dejó guiar a través de la escolta que lo acompañaba hasta el despacho de su abuelo, el mismo en el que se le había prohibido la entrada desde que tenía memoria.

Contrario a todo lo que esperaba escuchar, recibió una orden directa de su amado abuelo de que dentro de unas horas habría de marcharse lo más antes posible del país, que lo dejaba a cargo de un tal Katsuki, que, tenía la osadía de llamarse igual que él. Para su corta edad, aquel mandato lo tomo mucho más que desprevenido; asustado, se negó rotundamente mientras exigía a pleno pulmón una explicación del porqué tenía que hacer eso. Para él era algo inaudito; Su abuelo, aquella persona que lo crio, que cuido de él cuando sus padres fallecieron, el mismo que admiraba, quería y respetaba le estaba diciendo que tenía que agarrar sus cosas, sacar su pequeño trasero de Rusia e irse a vivir a quien sabe dónde con un japonés cuatro ojos con cara de idiota que se estaba muriendo de nervios en su lugar sin poder mirarlo a la cara. Negándose a dicha orden, salió corriendo del despacho sin importarle poner en riesgo el trabajo de toda la escolta que lo protegía; se encerró en su habitación mientras lágrimas de rabia bajaban por sus mejillas, se durmió entre hipidos pidiendo que lo que acababa de pasar hubiera sido producto de un mal sueño.

Incomodo, se despertó encontrándose en brazos de un desconocido hombre de cabello castaño; soltándose a la fuerza se sintió más desorbitado de lo que estaba al notar que estaba en lugar que no conocía. Con el miedo brotando por cada poro de su cuerpo trato de hacer lo mismo que rato atrás, huir. No supo muy bien que paso, forcejeo intentando escapar cuando su cuerpo fue atraído hacia aquel extraño contra su voluntad. De repente aquel forcejeo se había detenido; impulsándose hacia delante cayó de espaldas, observando como el rostro de aquel hombre se desfiguraba en terror mientras retrocedía dos pasos, Yuri en ese segundo sin importarle el motivo del cambio, aprovecho para retomar su huida fallando al chocar de nuevo contra el cuerpo de alguien.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, observando sin habla al mismo japonés que insulto hace rato; estaba diferente, no llevaba sus gafas de marco azul, Su cabello desordenado había pasado a un peinado hacia atrás. Yuri estaba seguro de una sola cosa: tenía miedo, gran, desbordante y crudo miedo que engullía su cuerpo entero, no creía posible que los ojos de alguien pudieran transformarse en aquellos fríos pozos, sin emociones, ni una pizca de la inseguridad de hace unas horas; aquella persona transmitía una sensación que le era imposible describir con palabras; en un tono molesto emitió un 'fuera' al hombre desconocido quien sin procesar o emitir vocablo dio media vuelta despareciendo en pocos segundos.

Sus piernas temblaban, un sudor frio recorría su frente; quería huir, pero su cuerpo no obedecía, internamente gritaba a sus extremidades para que le obedecieran a la vez que recibía una nula respuesta. Con sus parpados abiertos de par a par solo pudo quedarse quieto, aun cuando aquel japonés se acercó a él y lo cargo. Cuando sus ojos buscaron con desesperación alguna posible huida, la mano del japonés se apoyó sobre su cabeza dándole unas ligeras palmadas; volvió a extrañarse cuando los orbes achocolatados del moreno lo observaban con amabilidad, susurrando que todo estaría bien lo llevo hacia un auto compacto mientras en el camino le explicaba la situación a la que tendrían que enfrentarse de ahora en adelante.

Habían pasado ocho años, ocho largos años para volver a ver a Yuuri de esa forma.

Una vez que sus miradas se cruzaron, su alma cayó en picada hacia el piso; ahí, parado a unos metros de él, se encontraban aquellos mismos orbes color chocolate, fríos, observándolo con… una mirada que cargaba múltiples emociones, las cuales podía asegurar que ninguna era positiva; su garganta se secó, su cuerpo se movió automáticamente en dirección donde se había marchado su tutor justo después de verlo, ignorando los llamados de Jean que se perdían con el ruido de la música, esquivo a todas las personas que pudo. Otabek lo detuvo sosteniendo su muñeca antes de poder internarse dentro de la casa, preguntándole que le sucedió para que trajera esa cara de 'muerte' fue interrumpido por Viktor quien le dio un vaso con un líquido transparente empujándolo hacia en su boca no le dio opción más que tragarlo sintiendo el ardor quemar su garganta a medida que el paso del alcohol se adentraba en su sistema; el peli plateado sujeto a Yuri por los hombros acercando su boca a su oído, le dijo que Yuuri se encontraba afuera. Se despidió con un monosílabo poco audible a sus amigos retomando su camino a la salida. La música retumbaba en sus tímpanos, ligeramente mareado por el ambiente logro salir con trabajo de aquella casa. Miro a todos lados buscando algún rastro de Yuuri. Caminó hasta la acera divisando el auto de su tutor calle abajo del lugar. Moviendo sus pies con un poco de torpeza hasta la movilidad solo queriendo una cosa, llegar donde Yuuri, quería decirle la verdad para que no tomara nada de lo que vio de la forma errada; su cabeza daba vueltas, la garganta le escocia gracias al trago que Viktor le hizo beber; sus piernas tambaleaban; se sentía como una mierda. Abrió la puerta del copiloto, al sentarse encontró a Yuuri con las manos apoyadas al volante, negándose a verlo. El labio inferior de Yuri temblaba, humedeció sus labios sintiéndolo secos a lo que pensaba que decir.

—Y… yo… Yuuri… — Intentaba formular alguna frase coherente o una explicación que valiera la pena que su cerdo escuchase, pero con el temor dominando su cuerpo no hayo nada más que titubear palabras sin sentido.

Katsuki se enderezo en su asiento, sin decir palabras encendiendo el auto; Yuuri se encontraba herido, lastimado, por qué Yuri tenía que mentirle, por qué le mintió, ¿era esa la razón por la que se estaba comportando tan distante con él? El enojo comenzó a hervir su sangre recordando como el menor se dejaba abrazar por ese desconocido; en esos momentos se consideraba traicionado, aunque sentía que en estos momentos se estaba comportando como un idiota sin motivo, la ira cegaba su buen raciocinio; pensó en la declaración del rubio… ¿y si él fue un capricho de Yuri desde el principio? ¿Qué sentido tendría decirle su respuesta ahora? Ninguno. Apretó el volante con fuerza contra sus palmas hundiendo el hule que lo recubría.

Los nervios de Yuri solamente aumentaron al ver como su tutor apretaba su mandíbula y el ambiente cerrado del auto se tornaba más tenso; Se encogió en su lugar mirando hacia otro lado incapaz de enfrentar a Yuuri en esos momentos por más que quisiera.

Mordía su labio inferior con impaciencia, las puertas de madera eléctricas de su casa se abrieron recibiendo la movilidad, incluso al cerrarse el silencio se mantenía indemne. Abrió la puerta del auto con prisas al ver los planes de Yuuri de seguir ignorándolo y adentrarse en su hogar. Sintió como si todo estuviera pasando en cámara lenta al alcanzar al nipón desesperado, tomándolo de la muñeca, fue empujado para atrás, con su cuerpo estampándose sobre el frio metal del auto, teniendo el rostro inexpresivo de Yuuri a milímetros suyo sosteniéndolo de su barbilla; los orbes vacíos del azabache calaban en los esmeralda, intimidándolo. Cualquier cosa que su mente le mandara a decir quedaba enfrascada en su garganta, sus manos sudaban, sentía su cabeza dar vueltas. Katsuki respiro profundo, enterrando su cara en el hueco entre el cuello y la cabeza del rubio.

—No quiero pensar nada malo, Yuri, te conozco muy bien para saberlo. — Dijo en voz lenta y pausada contra su oreja. Podía sentir el claro estremecimiento del menor en contra su mentón y sus manos. — Así que mejor dime: ¿Hiciste alguna apuesta?

Yuri solo atino a negar con la cabeza, sintiendo contra la mano del nipón ejercía un poco más de presión en contra sus caderas, pero no lo suficiente para lastimarlo.

— ¿Entonces, qué ganabas con hacer esto? — Cuestiono separándose de él para mirarlo de frente.

Yuri le echo la culpa de todo al trago que anteriormente había bebido a lo que estaba a punto de hacer; se rio despacio sacudirse con enojo logrando liberarse a pesar de que sus piernas temblaran ante la actitud de Yuuri y un calor inusual se formara en la boca de su estómago. Lo observo con ira, dolor, y tristeza, todo ese cumulo de emociones encerradas en sus orbes esmeralda. Yuuri mantuvo una mueca confundida ante la nueva posición defensiva del menor, la cual deshizo en pocos segundos.

— ¿Qué ganaba? — Hablo en fingida gracia. —No lo sé, la verdad, no lo sé, tal vez liberarme, e ignorar a ciertas personas que solo hacen que me duela la cabeza; o incluso que dudan de mis palabras por más que sean verdaderas. Y lo estaba haciendo muy bien, hasta que llegaste.

Se dio la vuelta, con su cerebro ordenándole que se adentrara lo más rápido posible al interior de la casa, refugiándose en su habitación con la puerta cerrada, y no salir de allí por lo menos en una semana. No entendía ese cambio en la actitud de Yuuri, le desconcertaba, por eso se molestó. No sabía cómo lidiar con ello, además de que el efecto del trago solo lograba aturdirlo en su cuerpo poco acostumbrado al alcohol, dejando salir todas sus emocionas a flor de piel; se sentía capaz de insultar a Yuuri, más de lo que hacía, mandar al diablo todos sus esfuerzos por conseguir algo entre ellos, aprovechando la oferta de Lilia para mudarse con ella. Sintiendo el piso moverse gracias a su mareo, le sucedió lo más estúpido que le podría haber pasado le ocurrió al cruzar por la puerta; se tropezó en el escalón de entrada.

Llevo sus manos instintivamente hacia delante, esperando el choque contra el mosaico pero solo sintió un leve choque contra el hombro del azabache, quien actuó rápido abalanzándose donde Yuri antes de quiste se cayera. Cargándolo en sus brazos, negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta con su pie, dirigiéndose a uno de los sofás en la sala, se sentó con Yuri en sus piernas, quien se negaba a dirigirle la mirada y mantenía una expresión enojada combinada con vergüenza, botando todo el aire de sus pulmones, Yuuri deslizo una mano hacia el mentón del rubio, haciendo que quedaran cara a cara. Todavía se mantenía molesto, quería regañarle a Yuri por su actuar, pero todo se iba a la basura al ver como las suaves mejillas pálidas de Yuri estaban coloreadas de color carmín y sus ojos se desviaban sin querer devolverle la mirada mordiendo su labio inferior a causa de su incomodidad. Aclaro su garganta antes de hablar.

—Sabes que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, Yuri, me mentiste, te fuiste sin decirme nada a una fiesta, te vi abrazando a un completo extraño… — Inconsciente de que su voz salía más grave gracias a su enojo y por ello se debía el estremecimiento del rubio, se acercó al cuello del rubio, inhalando el sutil aroma a alcohol y tabaco que estaba impregnado encima. — Estas mareado, y traes el olor de alguien que se hubiera ido a meter a un burdel…

—Cállate. — Lo interrumpió Yuri, fastidiado, mientras lo miraba con furia. — No tienes derecho a reclamarme algo, el hecho de que seas mi tutor no significa que te tiene que importar si meto con alguien o no, ese es mi problema no el tuyo. No somos nada. — Lo enfrento furioso, aun con sus manos sudando y su cuerpo temblando ligeramente ante la expectativa de su reacción. — Fuiste claro al rechazarme muchas veces, cerdo, así que no vengas ahora con esa jodida actitud. Ahora que lo pienso, no sé qué hago aquí sí podría haberme quedado en la fiesta y...

Su vano reclamo fue detenido cuando Yuuri afianzo el agarre en su cintura y sus labios se estamparon contra los de él. Abrió los parpados por completo, los labios de su tutor se movían feroces contra los suyos, de nuevo aquel mismo calor extraño se formó en la boca de su estómago. La mano en su nuca lo incentivo a tratar de corresponder de la misma forma, moviendo su inexperta boca intentando devolver con la misma intensidad. La lengua del mayor delineaba su labio inferior, pidiendo entrada en silencio, Yuri ahogo un jadeo cuando una mordida en su labio llego, la lengua de Yuuri se adentró en su interior recorriendo, explorando cada lugar en ella. Sentía todo el calor ardiente de su cara comenzar a recorrer todo su cuerpo, el calor de su estómago se hacía cada vez más grande, dejando un cosquilleo incesante impregnarse en el; sujeto con fuerza los hombros de Yuuri, arrugando su camisa. Ya se habían besado con anterioridad, ¿por qué ahora le era tan diferente? El ritmo que Yuuri marcaba era intenso, absorbía, exigía, cautivaba, requería, cada respuesta involuntaria que su cuerpo inexperto transmitía y tenía por ofrecer; el agarre en su cuello seguía firme, entreabrió los ojos con dificultad, jadeante, los orbes achocolatados habían tornado a un color cobrizo mientras lo miraba fijamente tras la barrera de cristal de sus lentes, memorizando cada una de sus expresiones, encerrándolo en un callejón sin salida.

Separándose en tiempos esporádicos para recobrar todo lo posible de oxigeno antes de continuar con la danza sin fin en los labios contrarios, las piernas de Yuri se aferraron a la cintura del mayor cuando fue tomado por los muslos, Yuuri camino entre choques contra la pared hacia la habitación del menor. Abrió la puerta sin ningún cuidado, dejándola entre abierta; deposito a Yuri con cuidado sobre la cama sin dejar de atacar aquellos suaves labios. Pese al quejido de Yuri cuando dejo sus labios, apoyo las manos a ambos lados de el elevándose lo suficiente para apreciar la vista que tenía, queriendo grabar a fuego su expresión, sus orbes esmeralda destellando en necesidad, el sonrojo cubriendo gran parte de su rostro e incluso su cuello, sus mechones dorados desordenados, los suspiros que su boca rosácea e hinchada por sus anteriores besos emitía en forma de recuperar el aire que hace momentos le estaba arrebatando. La camisa del rubio se estaba desarreglada, dejaba al descubierto su abdomen plano; tener a Yuri de esta forma era algo… inigualable, recordando las recientes palabras del rubio diciéndole que no eran nada le hicieron emitir una suave risa, con los ojos oscurecidos coloco sus lentes por encima de la cabecera, desviando recorrió con sus palmas un recorrido por el torso de Yuri deleitándose ante cada estremecimiento que recibía su roce, iba a recorrer cada parte de él.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba involuntario ante el toque de Yuuri, las manos frías del mayor se movían cuidadosas sobre el, como si estuviera tocando un fino lienzo del cual solo una caricia lo mancillara; elevo su torso cuando las manos de Yuuri terminaron de desabotonar su camisa por completo buscando quitársela. Soltó un involuntario suspiro cuando su tutor empezó a esparcir besos y lamidas a lo largo de su cuello, sus pantalones le empezaron a molestar gracias al dolor que sentía debido a su prisionera erección. La lengua de Yuuri fue reemplazada por mordidas esporádicas, su piel era succionada en puntos que lograban hacerlo delirar mientras la boca de su tutor descendía despacio dejando un camino con su saliva, llegando a sus rosáceos pezones los cuales Yuuri succiono, mordió y jugueteo en partes iguales con sus dedos y su boca sin dejar desentendido a ninguno llegando al punto de dolerles, dejándolos rojos e hinchados. Los gemidos salían de su boca indecorosos haciendo eco en la habitación mientras Yuuri seguía haciendo y deshaciendo en su cuerpo, si le hacía sentir tan malditamente bien como ahora, no le importaría que lo hiciera cuantas veces se le antojara.

—Ni siquiera hemos empezado, Yuri. — La voz ronca de Yuuri lo tomo por sorpresa, el sudor perlaba en la frente de su protegido como una pequeña estela transparente, dejándolo mas tierno para su perspectiva. — ¿Seguro deseas continuar? — Pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Aun sabiendo la respuesta, era un espectáculo a su vista la mirada desafiante y seductora que Yuri imponía ante sus ojos, sin duda, su pequeño rubio siempre sería una caja de sorpresas agradables para él. Agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa, fue el turno de Yuri de estampar sus labios con los de su tutor, siendo más osado paso su lengua por los labios ajenos alejándose centímetros para disfrutar la mirada hambrienta que Yuuri mantenía fija en sus labios.

— ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

Dejando en claro su respuesta, Yuuri volvió a atacar sus hinchados botones, desajustando sus incomodos pantalones procediendo a bajarlos por sus piernas llevándose con el su ropa interior con una lentitud que solo le provocaban ganas de golpearlo. Lanzo sus zapatos junto con el pantalón al piso, dejándolo desnudo por completo. Con una de sus manos, Katsuki acaricio el rostro de Yuri, a lo que su mano libre envolvía el miembro despierto del rubio, escuchando como la sinfonía de los gemidos provenientes de Yuri inundaran sus oídos en un excitante concierto extasiándolo, moviendo su mano desde la punta hasta la base, despacio, con cuidado tratando de no sobrepasarse ni de ser rudo; ya habría mucho tiempo después para eso. Dejando escapar algunos gruñidos a causa del poco control que se autoimponía continuo con la atención en el erecto miembro de Yuri sus manos humedecidas por el líquido pre seminal, con un revoltijo en su bajo vientre Yuri apretó con fuerza las sabanas derramando toda su esencia con un extenso jadeo. Dándole un momento de respiro, Yuuri se alejó un poco procediendo a sacarse su propia camisa frente al rubio, quien todavía se recuperaba de su reciente corrida, admirando como los músculos marcados de los hombros de Yuuri se contraían en cada movimiento, la manera calmada en que la camisa se deslizaba por sus brazos antes de terminar en el piso, era algo increíble como todo eso se escondía gracias a las formales ropas que el nipón vestía, ahora todo eso iba a ser para él; se le hizo tan jodidamente sensual el espectáculo frente a sus ojos que sin darse cuenta ya estaba pasando la lengua por sus labios resecos bajando con la mirada al bulto en su entrepierna. Al notar eso Yuuri rio con diversión ganándose una mirada molesta del rubio, se acercó dejando un suave beso en sus labios susurrando en contra ellos.

—Ya vamos a tener tiempo para eso, Yuri. No te apresures.

Yuri gimoteo desilusionado, sentándose en la cama coloco sus manos en el pecho de su tutor empujándolo hacia atrás, acomodo sus piernas a cada lado de la cadera del moreno observando al mayor con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Yo quiero intentarlo ahora.

Con manos inexpertas desabrocho con la rapidez propia de un primerizo los pantalones con torpeza. Yuuri reprimió una risa que amenazaba con salir, si lo hacía era seguro que seria golpeado, y su pequeño rubio se sentiría demasiado ofendido por su actuar. Al sentir como era despojado de sus bóxer intento decirle a Yuri que se detuviera ya que no era necesario que hiciera eso, antes de que un gruñido junto a una maldición impropia de él lo hicieran acallar lanzado su cabeza hacia atrás en el colchón. La lengua del rubio lamio con titubeo la punta de su pene, haciendo una mueca extraña al probar el sabor salado que salía de este, queriendo explorar más siguió un recorrido con su lengua por toda la extensión, sintiendo algunas venas que sobresalían su cuerpo se sobresaltó al sentir las manos de Yuuri aferrándose a su cabeza. Tomo como buena señal la forma en que su tutor mantenía los ojos fijos en él, como si estuviera tentándolo a descubrir más a ver qué tan lejos era capaz de llegar, mientras los gruñidos de Yuuri solo lograban que su cuerpo consiguiera un calor más elevado de lo que tenía haciéndolo gemir; los esmeralda cristalizados se enfrentaron a las brasas achocolatadas con ese tono cobrizo, cubrió con su boca lo que pudo de la extensión del miembro, succionando ante la sorpresa reflejada en los orbes contrarios, el agarre en su cabello se intensifico, pero sin llegarlo a lastimar, con una de sus manos acaricio la parte de su boca que no llegaba a cubrir mientras que con la otra quería descubrir lo que pasaría si también masajeaba los testículos de Yuuri. La tensión que tuvo el cuerpo de su tutor en unos momentos fue algo que lo dejo satisfecho, aunque renegó cuando fue apartado. Yuuri se sentó, atrayendo Al rubio en otro beso igual de intenso que los anteriores.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que me haces. — Confeso al separarse. Llevando tres dedos cerca de su boca siendo el rubio quien los empezó a lamer, tal como hizo con su pene segundos atrás. — En tu primera vez solo habrá un lugar donde me correré.

Liberando sus dedos Yuri sonrió, sintiendo como las manos de Yuri bajaban a sus glúteos masajeándolos, se acomodó de mejor forma sobre su tutor envolviendo abrazando con sus piernas las caderas de este. —Eres un cerdito pervertido… ¡Agh!

La intromisión del primer dedo en su interior hizo que se aferrara al cuello del moreno. Dolía, dolía como el infierno, se sentía extraño… los besos de Yuuri en sus mejillas lograron hacer que su mente se desviara a otros pensamientos; ya había leído en internet que la primera vez era dolorosa, aunque nunca pensó qué tanto podría llegar a ser. Los besos en sus mejillas cambiaron a todo su rostro, desde las pequeñas lagrimas que no se dio cuenta cuando salieron, hasta la coronilla de su frente, mientras que la mano libre de Yuuri viajaba a su erección él se aferraba con sus brazos al cuello de su tutor, de repente los movimientos circulares del digito de Yuuri en su interior comenzaron a ser insuficientes, jadeaba, gemía y lloriqueaba al sentir entrar el segundo dedo, cambiando la forma en que los dedos se movían dentro de el, como si de tijeras se tratasen. Paso sus uñas por las espalda de Yuuri, con la cabeza dándole vueltas solo podía dedicarse a sentir, con las manos de su tutor toqueteando a gusto su cuerpo dejándole corrientes eléctricas que viajaban por toda su columna vertebral, enviando vibraciones hasta la punta de sus dedos, a cada rincón de su cuerpo; los gruñidos en contra su oreja aumentaban paulatinamente como aumentaban sus gemidos. ¿Cómo algo podía sentirse tan malditamente bien? Cada toque que recibía de Yuuri solo lograba hacerlo estremecer de placer. Los tres dedos ya no le satisfacían, quería algo más, quería sentir el pene de Yuuri en su interior; jadeaba ante la sensación en su interior, se sentía… húmedo. Sin importar sonar como un desesperado, aunque admitía que lo era, rogo con voz temblorosa que entrara de una vez. Suspiro de alegría al sentir la punta en su entrada, con las manos de Yuuri moldeando sus glúteos a gusto.

Mordió el hombro de su tutor evitando que más sonidos indecorosos escaparan de su boca al sentir como sus paredes internas se estiraban para dar lugar a la locura; Yuuri se adentraba en su interior de forma tan lenta que creía que iba a morir, si antes creía que se sentía bien con solo sus dedos ahora estaba en total desacuerdo con eso. Era la sensación más placentera que alguna vez había sentido en su corta experiencia sexual; nada se comparaba con esto, la sensación de su interior siendo llenado por el miembro caliente de Yuuri era increíble, algo… a lo que podría volverse adicto.

—Tan apretado. — La voz enronquecida de Yuuri se escuchaba lejana, pero era como un afrodisiaco que lo mantenía pidiendo más.

—Muévete… por favor… — Lloriqueo observándolo con sus ojos entrecerrados intentando moverse de arriba abajo antes de ser detenido por su tutor.

El azabache coloco las manos en su cintura, mirándolo con ardiente deseo pero a la vez con preocupación.

—Podría lastimarte, espera un poco a que… te acostumbres. — Rebatió dejándole un beso en su frente, imponiendo sus propios deseos de hundirse en su interior de forma brusca con tal de no hacerle ningún daño.

Intento seguir insistiendo, pero las manos de Yuuri se lo impedían. Cuando iba a volver a debatir que no importaba si le dolía todo el cuerpo el azabache podía moverse cuando quisiera una bolita peluda a metros de la cama lo observaba con su cabeza a un lado sorprendiéndolo. Abrió los parpados, boquiabierto acordándose de sus mascotas, Vicchan no estaba pero Misha los observaba como si estuviese viendo la televisión mientras meneaba su cola de un lado a otro.

—Y-Yuuri… Mish… — el gemido involuntario lo detuvo, su tutor comenzó a dar pequeños envites en su interior, haciéndolo cerrar sus ojos con fuerza ante el placer recorrerle cada fibra de su ser.

Olvidándose de su alrededor en menos de un segundo se concentró en su propio mundo, uno donde solo estaban Yuuri y él; aruño su espalda para aferrarse a algo, asegurándose que esto no era un sueño y de verdad estaba pasando; la sonrisa alegre curvo sus labios mientras el gemido delator del acto impuro escapaba de ellos. Los movimientos que empezaron lentos y pausados se tornaban más rápidos; Yuri salía a su encuentro.

Si Yuuri recapacitaba, reconocería que hubiera negado cualquier probabilidad de que sus variados sueños donde el rubio entre sus brazos era el protagonista se hicieran realidad; pero esto no era un sueño, era mil veces mejor a un simple sueño. La piel suave de Yuri contra sus palmas, los suspiros, las miradas desesperadas, sus sonrojos… al diablo, podría sonar egoísta, pero quería cada cosa que el rubio ofreciera solo para el. Beso la marca que roja que dejo en el cuello de su pequeño Yuri, toda lógica fue abandonada. Dedicándose a complacer en lo que el cuerpo de Yuri deseaba, empujo en su interior con fuerza. Aquellos esmeralda oscurecidos por la pasión le hacían sentir de alguna forma que estaba profanando el templo más puro.

—Yuuri… Yuuri… Yuuri… — La voz del menor repetía su nombre en forma desesperada, la presión de sus paredes sobre su miembro le avisaban que ya pronto llegaría.

Hecho a Yuri de espaldas siguiendo con las embestidas, sosteniéndolo de sus muslos el líquido caliente del rubio mancho su abdomen, tanto el del rubio como el de él, escondiéndose en el hueco de su cuello, lamio la piel con toques salados dando los últimos embistes en su interior. — Te amo. — Admitió en un susurro, derramándose en su interior. Recuperando el aliento, apoyo su frente en el pecho de Yuri. Sintiendo como las manos del rubio se enredaban en sus cabellos, levantado su mentón para encontrar sus miradas, pidiendo en silencio que repita lo último que dijo, para asegurarse que no era producto de su imaginación, que no era una cruel mentira que acaba de inventarse. Dejando un casto beso en sus labios, Yuuri volvió a repetir el: te amo, saboreando al fin decirle a Yuri cada silaba con libertad. Las gemas esmeralda centellaron mucho más si era posible, dejando una pequeña sonrisa que fue suplantada por un ceño fruncido junto a la amenaza de que si estaba bromeando podría iré a donde le plazca, aunque con palabras mas toscas; Acallo las dudas de Yuri con un nuevo beso, cargado con todo el cumulo de emociones que su corazón sentía.

—Eso significa que por fin eres mío, Yuuri. — El rubio sonrió con picardía mientras meneaba las caderas, haciendo despertar al miembro del moreno que aún seguía en su interior.

—Espera, Yuri, acabamos de hacerlo, debes recuperarte para…

Los labios impacientes del menor dejaron sus palabras flotando en el aire.

—Estoy bien, quiero volver a hacerlo. Tengo que asegurarme de lo que acabas de decirme sea cierto y no puedo desperdiciar más tiempo.

—Yuri, tienes dieciséis. — Recordó intentando detener los movimientos circulares del rubio.

—Y tu veintinueve. — Gimió cuando el pene de Yuuri crecía en su interior, sonriendo triunfante. — Tengo que… aprovecharte… todavía...

Sin poder seguir discutiendo contra Yuri, su cuerpo lo traiciono.

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

En la escuela Viktor se encontraba aburrido balanceándose en su asiento hacia atrás y adelante, los lunes siempre le cansaban. Su celular vibro en su bolsillo, con lentitud propia de un flojo, despacio llevo el teléfono cerca de su rostro abriendo el mensaje que le había llegado.

Su expresión de aburrimiento cambio por una divertida. Otabek que recién llegaba al curso miro extrañado la actitud de Vitya, ignorándolo, colocando su mochila en su habitual asiento fue interrumpido por el peli plateado quien lo sentó en el asiento de Yura, al lado de él.

Al notar la mirada seria de Otabek, Viktor solo sonrió.

—Yuri no va a venir hoy a la escuela.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto con un deje de curiosidad.

Viktor solo rio divertido negando, mientras meneaba su cabeza de un lado a otro haciendo que su cabello se balanceara.

—Está enfermo, Yuuri pidió permiso en su trabajo así que se va a quedar a cuidarlo _muy_ bien. Por lo que es mejor que no lo molestemos este día — El tono usado por Vitya paso desapercibido por Otabek quien solo le dijo que le enviara un mensaje para darle ánimos a que solo cuando se recupere regrese a la escuela ya que era horrible estar enfermo. — Ya estoy en eso. — Sonrió con forma de corazón tecleando algo rápido antes de que entre el profesor a clases.

 _ **«No te preocupes, recupérate tranquilo, de seguro tu trasero lo necesita ;D »**_

* * *

 **… ….**

 **… …**

 **Only mine: solo mío.**

 **… …**

 **… …**

* * *

 **¡Hello! Ya estoy de vacaciones así que no creo que tarde en publicar xD se supone que debía publicar ayer, pero como viaje llegue molida a la cama, directo a dormir y me olvide de darle una revisada al cap antes de subirlo.**

 **Well… ¿qué tal el capítulo? Fue el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora (además de que me tome mas tiempo en revisarlo), para el fic n.n sentí que se lo debía hacer mas extenso por el hecho de que esperaron mucho a la actualización de esta escritora floja, so… ya saben, quería que por ser esta su primera vez me saliera algo más sentimental… aunque creo que me salió todo menos eso xD**

 **See ya.**

 **Antes de que me olvide: Me están tentando a subir la historia a wattpad ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**


	10. At your side

_Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece._

 **Pareja: Yuuri KatsukixYuri Plisetsky.**

 **Edades: Yuuri K. 29 años/Yuri P. 16 años.**

* * *

 **… …**

 **At your side***

 **… …**

* * *

—Auch.

Yuri se quejaba mientras retiraba con cuidado la curita de uno de sus lastimados pezones procediendo a cambiarla por una nueva para sí poder hacer lo mismo con el otro.

Tener que soportar ir a la escuela después de varios días de descanso que se auto-impuso, sin importarle las muchas quejas de Yuuri sobre eso fue cómico a su manera, su cerdito estaba de acuerdo con el lunes que se había faltado, o también el martes donde le tocaba educación física; pero no aprobaba los siguientes tres días que se no había asistido.

Veía como algo innecesario ir el viernes a la escuela si bien podía hacerlo el lunes, pero prefirió ahorrarse otro sermón de Yuuri con duración a una hora mínimo; por lo que ese día asistió contra su voluntad.

Soportar los malos chistes de Viktor sobre el porqué ahora llevaba su camisa bien abotonada y no con algunos botones abiertos como siempre fue una jodida odisea. La copia barata de princesa Disney se la iba a cobrar caro cuando Otabek no estuviera para defenderlo. El interrogatorio de algunos de sus maestros sobre el motivo de sus faltas, algunas tareas atrasadas que tenía por presentar la próxima semana… en resumen, odio ese día.

Aunque el odio se duplico cuando leyó el mensaje de que Yuuri llegaría tarde ese día.

Por lo que ahora solo debía de concentrarse en cambiar esas curas de sus pezones por unas nuevas; maldición que dolía cuando la retiraba de su cuerpo gracias al adhesivo que las mantenían pegadas a su cuerpo. Maldijo a Yuuri por apañarse con ellos, se maldijo a el por dejar que el cerdo tuviera un fetiche con ellos, maldijo que le gustara tanto la forma en que Yuuri se había embobado con esa parte en específico, maldijo a la puerta con la que se golpeó al entrar al cuarto.

Una vez acabado todo, se colocó una camiseta para ir a prepararse su cena solo, otra cosa más por maldecir. Dejo la comida de Vicchan en una porción de más por ser tan buen cachorrita, mientras que a Misha solo le sirvió lo normal; ganándose un maullido molesto de parte de la gata.

—En otra aprende a no mirar lo que no debes, gata curiosa.

La reprendió molesto por lo de anoche en la sala, no entendía porqué a su gata le encantaba estar presente cuando Yuuri y el hacían… eso. Vicchan no lo hacía.

En la alacena habían muchas cosas que podría cocinar, los víveres variaban en infinidad de cosas las cuales dejaban un menú variado para su paladar; opto por agarrar una sopa instantánea para así ahorrarse el trabajo de cortar las verduras o la carne. Llevo la caldera a hervir, colocando música en su celular mientras se movía de un lado a otro en busca de algún dulce escondido para degustar en su espera por agua hervida. Masticando un chocolate que encontró el refrigerador contemplo con orgullo su cena antes de llevarla a la sala. Se sirvió un vaso de jugo, saco un tenedor de los cubiertos sin tomarse la molestia de mirar los platos; no se sentía con ánimos de lavar nada ese día. Encendió el televisor, cambiando a una película de terror para honrar los viernes por la noche como debe de ser. Sin embargo para su mala suerte ninguno de los canales pasaba un solo programa relacionado con algo de terror, si lo era, solo era sangre en exageración a lo que un verdadero humano podría tener, nada interesante a su opinión. Debido a eso recurrió al recurso del DVD, colocando una de sus películas favoritas en el reproductor aunque no fuera de terror con exactitud.

A mitad de sus fideos su celular comenzó a vibrar indicando notificaciones de mensajes, opto por ignorarlos pensando que era Viktor con alguna de sus tonterías, aunque luego de pensarlo por unos momentos… ¿y si a lo mejor era Yuuri que quería conversar con él un rato…?

Tentador… pero no, ni aun así despegaría su atención de su película.

—Lo siento cerdo, sweeney todd, es sweeney todd. — Susurro mirando la televisión.

Después de media hora su celular de nuevo empezó a vibrar, pero ya no como mensajes sino como cuando llamaban; rodo los ojos bajando el volumen del aparato antes de mirar el codificador.

Su rostro palideció cuando vio el nombre escrito en la llamada, tomando aire toco el táctil de color verde esperando respuesta en la línea.

— _Yuratchka. ¿Por qué tardas tanto en responder?_

Haciendo una mueca ante el tono molesto de Lilia, intento modular su voz para que no suene con el nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

—Estaba mirando una película, y mi celular lo deje en mi dormitorio. ¿Qué sucede?

 _—…_ _¿Y Yuuri?_

Cuestiono ignorando su pregunta.

 _—_ Esta en el trabajo.

— _¿Te está dejando solo hasta estas horas? Tal vez tenga que hablar sobre esto con…_

—Lilia. — La interrumpió con rapidez. — Tu misma le dijiste que se encargue de cada cosa que pase en la empresa y te lo notifique cuanto antes, él suele estar siempre a esta hora por lo regular. ¿No crees que sería mejor darle vacaciones?

 _—_ _No seas impertinente, Yuratchka. Sabes muy bien que el deber de Katsuki es velar por tu seguridad y de los movimientos que se realizan en la empresa._

—Y lo hace. — Respondió recostándose en el sofá. — No tienes que preocuparte por eso, debo de suponer además que te llega un informe de lo que sucede cada semana. ¿No es cierto?

Ante el silencio en la línea no le quedo de otra que suspirar, no entendía el motivo de la llamada todavía.

— ¿Puedo seguir viendo mi película?

— _¿Cómo está yendo tu avance?_

Ah… era por eso.

Observo hacia el techo, presionando sus labios en una fina línea pensando en su respuesta.

—Bien, estamos en las lecciones intermedias todavía; dentro un mes avanzaremos a las avanzadas.

 _—_ _Eso es mucho tiempo…_

—No lo sé en realidad, ha estado ocupado con lo del trabajo… — Decidió seguir insistiendo con sutileza sobre lo que quería. — Repito que deberías pensar de verdad en darle vacaciones.

 _—_ _Lo conversare con Nikolai, pero no ahora Yuratchka._

Ante la mención de su abuelo sintió una opresión en su pecho.

— ¿Cómo está mi…?

 _—_ _Te volveré a llamar dentro de unos días, Yuratchka. Adiós._

Despego el celular de su oreja con un semblante triste, dejando el aparato en la mesa de café junto a su basura, apago la televisión con el reproductor; decidió que mejor iría a dormir por más temprano que sea.

Era increíble como una sola llamada podía drenar todas sus emociones por completo hasta el punto de convertirlas en una simple sombra de lo que eran.

 **… …**

 **… …**

Con cuidado abrió la puerta de su habitación, Yuuri estaba agotando tanto física como mentalmente, el trabajo se le había acumulado en un solo día que se tomó libre para estar al lado de Yuri. No culpaba al menor en absoluto, tampoco podía decir que su día libre lo desperdicio ya que estaría diciendo una vil mentira.

Expulsando parte del aire contenido en sus pulmones en un sonoro suspiro, apretó el interruptor de la luz encendiéndola; el bulto enroscado en las frazadas de su cama lo hicieron sonreír con ternura a pesar del cansancio. A pasos lentos se acercó a la esquina de la cama, quitándose su estorbosa corbata junto a sus zapatos se lanzó en lado libre del lecho de barriga; metió sus manos por debajo de las frazadas hasta que sus manos hicieron contacto con el torso del rubio, atrayéndolo en un abrazo que el moreno deseaba en todo el día. Con el ceño un poco fruncido quito la parte del cobertor que le impedía ver el rostro de Yuri.

Fue grande su sorpresa al ver los ojos esmeralda enrojecidos, delatando que había estado llorando hasta hace poco; preocupado sostuvo el rostro del menor con ambas manos, observándolo con preocupación, miedo e angustia ¿qué podía haberle pasado para que Yuri se encontrara en ese estado? Todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron al sentir los finos dedos del rubio sobre su pecho aun por encima de la tela.

—Lilia llamó, hace unas horas.

Respondió a su pregunta silenciosa desviando sus orbes al frente, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Yuuri abrió los parpados por completo, entendiendo entonces lo que el menor necesitaba más en esos momentos volvió a envolverlo entre sus brazos, apoyando su mentón en la coronilla de su cabeza.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? — Pregunto en tono suave, sintiendo los dedos de Yuri piquetear su pecho.

—Lo mismo de siempre, está preocupada por las lecciones.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando el olor que emanaban las hebras doradas.

— ¿Volverás a retomarlas? — Se atrevió a preguntar con una leve sonrisa elevando las esquinas de sus labios. — Dijiste que eran una pérdida de tiempo.

—Cállate cerdo molesto, se lo que dije. — El tono irritado en que dijo eso le pareció divertido. — La próxima semana volveré a pasarlas… — Yuri apretó la tela de la camisa con sus manos, abriendo al instante los ojos del mayor ante eso. — Además… dijo que el abuelo estaba bien, y solo colgó después eso.

Acabando esa frase Yuuri lo separo de su pecho para observar sus facciones, Yuri no lo miraba, estaba concentrado en estrujar la tela de la camisa entre sus dedos. Katsuki sabía que eso era solo una forma para no llorar en su delante; Yuri no era alguien que se mostrara débil frente a otros, por más que fuera él.

—También dijo que llamaría dentro de unos días para…

Interrumpió sus palabras juntando sus labios, acaricio sus labios con suavidad, tratando de hacer que la mente de Yuri dejara de meterse en un embrollo de pensamientos negativos; no le gustaba verlo de esa forma, repartió ligeros besos en su labio inferior colocando con sutileza una mano bajo su nuca antes de separarse, dejando un último roce entre ellos apoyo su frente contra la de Yuri. Mordió el interior de sus mejillas viendo la falta de brillo en los orbes del rubio gracias a la melancolía que podía apreciar en estos. Arrastro su mano derecha de la nuca del menor a su mejilla izquierda, acariciándola con su dedo pulgar en forma de abanico.

Comprendiendo gran parte de lo que Yuri sentía en aquellos momentos; opto por facilitarle la información que muchos se negaban a darle del estado de su abuelo, ya que eso sería infligir las órdenes directas de Nikolai Plisetsky. Ordenes que dictaban que Yuratchka no debía saber más de lo necesario con lo relacionado a su salud, debido a que esa falla conllevaría a la preocupación de su nieto. Ya Nikolai tenía suficiente con tener que cortar las comunicaciones con el rubio por todos esos años para arruinarlo de esa forma, solo por revelar su verdadero estado actual de salud. Pero sin con eso Katsuki tendría que aguantar la opresión en su pecho junto con el vacío en la boca de su estómago al observar como aquel silencio destrozaba a Yuri… no lo haría; no develaría todo ya que al final también esa orden iba para el, solo develaría lo que más le preocupara a su pequeño.

—Nikolai está bien, Yuri. — La mirada sorprendida de los ojos esmeralda se juntó con la achocolatada del mayor. — Él no quiere que te preocupes, los médicos de la casa cuidan su tratamiento… la anterior semana hable con él. — Comento sonriendo ante el asombro del menor. — Quiere saber del avance en tus notas, y las lecciones también. Te extraña mucho.

Plisetsky desvió su mirada suspirando, al parecer no tenía muchas opciones con referente a las clases privadas. Tenía sabido que Yuuri no podía hablar nada de lo que le estaba diciendo, así que para no hacerlo creer que estaba en la obligación de develar algo coloco un dedo sobre sus labios, acallándolos, alejando las manos de su tutor de su rostro.

—Gracias. — Musito en tono bajo volviendo colocar su cabeza en el pecho de su tutor, se acomodó de forma que podría escuchar los tranquilos latidos de su corazón. Casi relajándose al instante a un nuevo silencio que se formó en el ambiente.

Yuuri solo cerró los ojos volviendo a abrazar la espalda del menor, entendía a la perfección a que se debían las gracias que le daba. Acariciando con tranquilidad de arriba abajo la espalda de Yuri para reconfortarlo. El tranquilo mutismo los envolvió, de forma relajante. Quedándose por un largo rato de esa forma.

* * *

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **At your side:** **A tu lado.**

 **… …**

 **… …**

* * *

 **En el anterior capitulo nos invadió Eros, ahora que nos invada el Ágape melancólico; ambas partes de lo que son las personalidades de Yuuri y Yuri.**

 **Bien, ¡Por fin empezaremos a la parte que quería llegar! :D Este capítulo, junto con el principio del anterior son una forma de entrada al pasado de Yuri. Sí, no es por obra y gracia de los fanfics que a Yuuri se le encargo protegerlo xD Todo tiene una razón, un motivo junto a su explicación.**

 **¿Por qué creían que en la categoría tenia drama incluido, nenes?**

 **See ya~**


	11. Concerns

_Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece._

 **Pareja: Yuuri KatsukixYuri Plisetsky.**

 **Edades: Yuuri K. 29 años/Yuri P. 16 años.**

* * *

 **… …**

 **Concerns***

 **… …**

* * *

Su poca paciencia se estaba agotando a cada segundo, mientras la incesante voz de Viktor continuaba en su parloteo, Yuri contaba hasta el número cien dentro de su cabeza.

Maldijo la hora en que se habían quedado un rato más luego de la hora de salida, para esperar a Otabek, quien es estos momentos estaba terminando de ayudar a un grupo de alumnos como asistente de uno de los profesores de química.

Con una tranquilidad poco regular en el par de rusos, ambos se dirigieron hacia las canchas traseras de la escuela, por primera vez en todo el año escolar, Viktor aprecio los tonos anaranjados del atardecer y del silencio de que la escuela tenia sin todo el ruido ocasionado por los alumnos caminando por las mañanas; Yuri disfrutaba ese mutismo, solo teniendo la suave brisa acariciando su rostro, sin nada negativo que abarcara sus pensamientos… hasta que el bombardeo de preguntas empezó.

— ¡Vamos, Yuri~! — Viktor jaloneaba su brazo de un lado a otro en forma de berrinche dando pequeños saltitos. — Solo dímelo, ¿te dolió? ¿Te gusto? ¿Utilizaste con sabiduría todos los concejos que te di? ¿Te protegiste? ¿Entraste en link que te envié para informarte más sobre el tema? ¿Qué tal es en la cama tu…?

— ¡Joder, callate!

Bramo avergonzado con el rostro cubierto de un color carmín, tanto de rabia como de bochorno, propinándole una patada en el estómago del peli plateado, quien al notar las intenciones de Yuri por reflejo coloco su mochila en su abdomen amortiguando algo el golpe.

Nikiforov sonrió de forma triunfante al ver la molestia en el rostro de su amigo de no haberlo lastimado como quería.

—Como te iba diciendo, antes de que me pateras. — Viktor decidió continuar con el tema restándole importancia al enojo del rubio. — No me has contado nada de lo que paso cuando te fuiste de la fiesta, Yuri~ se supone que soy tu mejor amigo. — De nuevo lo jalo de su brazo fingiendo un llanto mal actuado. — Ni siquiera me has dado las gracias por las cosas que te regale hace unos días.

Por su parte, el rubio tenía un "tic" en su ojo derecho preguntándose cómo es que seguía siendo amigo de ese idiota. Detuvo su caminar en medo de una de las canchas de cemento, tomando aire para no volver a patearlo.

—En primera: ¿quién dijo eras mi mejor amigo? Segundo: ¿Quién te asegura que yo tengo una vida sexual activa? — Enumeraba con sus dedos a medida que hablaba. — Tercero: bote a la basura esa mierda. — Dijo furioso al recordar el bote de lubricante que Viktor le había regalado hace unos días atrás, disfrazando el bote en papel de regalo.

Viktor pestañeo varias veces observando con detenimiento el cuello de Yuri mientras este terminaba de hablar; en algún momento mientras el rubio renegaba, los primeros botones de la camisa de su uniforme se habían despegado. Para saciar su curiosidad, el peli plateado sujeto un extremo del cuello de la camisa escolar de Plisetsky, deteniendo el reniego del rubio, deslizo con rapidez la tela hacia un lado, mostrando una marca morada de forma circular adornando la blanca piel del rubio por debajo de su clavícula.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa, idiota?! — Grito alterado, acomodándose su camisa de forma rápida lanzándole otra patada al anormal de Viktor.

—Wow~ ¡Amazing! ¡Lo sabía! — Festejo alejándose de las patadas de Yuri para realizar un raro baile, deteniéndose para observar con una sonrisa divertida a su avergonzado amigo rubio. — Con razón las camisas bien abotonadas, y la falta de atención en clases, ya sabía que me estabas escondiendo algo… Yuri, pero que sucio eres…

Se burló antes de correr por su vida con Yuri pisándole los talones.

Vida que fue salvada por Otabek, de nuevo, cuando este apareció con la mochila sobre su hombro, observando sin comprender la escena frente a el: Yuri intentando bajar del árbol a Vitya lanzándole piedritas; el peli plateado en un intento de preservar su supervivencia se dirigió a los jardines, subiéndose al árbol más cercano para escapar de la furia del rubio.

— ¿Qué me perdí?

No le sorprendió cuando Viktor salto de la rama del árbol y se escondido atrás de su espalda, pero si ignoro las muecas que le hacía a Yuri.

El rubio como respuesta dijo que no había pasado nada mientras le mostraba el dedo medio al sinvergüenza de Viktor.

Otabek decidió que lo mejor para él era no tomarle demasiada importancia al asunto entre sus amigos, con Viktor usándolo como escudo, los tres se encaminaron rumbo a la salida; el moreno relataba con tranquilidad su experiencia como ayudante mientras algún golpe furtivo Yuri le propinaba al peli plateado.

La expresión de sorpresa detono en el rostro de los tres al ver estacionado afuera de la escuela una de las camionetas negras perteneciente al padre de Viktor.

El peli plateado entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa sin gracia.

—Vaya~ al parecer mi padre ya llego de viaje. — Canturreo sus palabras con desagrado.

Era sabido para ellos acerca de la mala relación que mantenía Nikiforov con su progenitor, esta se notaba a simple vista tan solo con presenciar el cambio de actitud enérgica acostumbrado de Viktor, a su nada usual actitud seria junto a una enorme molestia cubriendo sus facciones; con un bufido, el peli plateado murmuraba irritado lo poco que quería llegar a su casa. El peli plateado se volcó hacia el rubio y el moreno con una leve sonrisa, avisándoles que los dejaría a ambos en la puerta de su casa aprovechando el transporte que su padre le había enviado.

El primero en negarse ante las palabras del ruso fue Otabek, excusándose que era mejor que se retirara a su casa de una vez, y que la presencia de ellos solo sería una molestia en esos momentos, con Yuri apoyándolo. Era seguro que en esos momentos lo que Viktor menos necesitaba era aparentar una sonrisa.

Pero contra todas sus réplicas, Viktor inflo sus mejillas aceptando irse si lo acompañaban hasta la puerta de su auto. En cuanto Yuri y Otabek se acercaron al vehículo, abrió la puerta de la camioneta jalando por las correas de las mochilas a sus amigos, empujándolos dentro del auto como si fueran una bolsa de compras en el tapiz de la movilidad; sostuvo de los tobillos los pies del kazajo que quedaron afuera, lanzándolos en el interior para subirse con rapidez por el costado de la puerta, con voz cantarina recito la dirección de la casa de Yuri al conductor.

— ¡Viktor, te dijimos que no! — El rubio bramo molesto luego de sentarse, tomando del cuello de su camisa al peli plateado, sintiendo la movilidad avanzar.

Divertido, el mencionado sonrió justificando sus acciones como algo propio de amigos. Menciono que Otabek no tenía inconveniente alguno como Yuri; los dos volcándose donde el kazajo, quien, sentándose en el asiento sacudía su ropa de los restos de polvo, apoyando su mochila a un costado con su típica expresión sin emociones.

—Tengo una queja. — Musito tranquilo, observando al par de rusos que lo miraban con una ceja alzada. — No he recibido ningún chocolate esta vez.

— ¿Huh? ¿Cómo que esta vez? — Yuri frunció el ceño sin comprender, abrió su boca indignado al encontrar la respuesta. — No es la primera vez que lo haces. — Afirmo Plistetsky entrecerrando los ojos hacia Nikiforov.

—Fue hace tiempo~ atrás. Tú estabas con tus dudas existenciales en ese momento con respecto a tu queri…

— ¡Cállate!

En la parte delantera del auto, el copiloto se fijó lo que acontecía en el lado de los pasajeros.

— ¿Deberíamos avisarle al señor Nikiforov de esto? — Le cuestiono desconcertado al conductor, no creía que era algo bueno que los amigos del hijo de su jefe le gritaran amenazas de golpes.

—Es lo mismo cada vez. — Le respondió encogiéndose de hombros. — No les tomes importancia.

* * *

 **… …**

 **… …**

* * *

Katsuki suspiro cansado, refregando sus ojos se alejó de la pantalla del monitor de la computadora unos momentos para descansar su vista.

Apoyo su espalda contra la mullida silla de escritorio, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro estirando los músculos de su cuello para relajarse. Se acomodó sus lentes, concentrando su vista en los papeles de su escritorio al lado derecho, tenía que entregar el informe sobre el avance de Yuri en sus lecciones dentro de unos días, además de terminar la presentación para la próxima junta en la empresa; volvió a concentrarse en el monitor mientras sus manos se deslizaban de forma rápida sobre el teclado, su mente se concentraba en acabar todo eso sin mirar la hora en el reloj, ya que si lo hacía entraría en ansiedad. Escuchando el toque de la puerta de su oficina se enderezo en su asiento, dando permiso para entrar, espero que sean los papeles pidió desde unos minutos, decepcionándose internamente al ver una figura femenina pasar por la puerta, de cabello negro y unos vistosos ojos amatistas cargando unos folders en sus manos.

—Sala.

Saludo con un asentimiento ligero, no podía ser descortés, después de todo con la italiana a pesar de ser compañeros de trabajo mantenían una actitud amistosa.

—Yuuri, buenas tardes. Venía a tu oficina y me encontré a uno de recursos humanos en la puerta, me dijo que te entregara esto. — Explico pasándole el folder.

La expresión del nipón se tornó relajada; al menos ya no tendría que preocuparse por ese asunto, tomo el objeto entre sus manos dejándolos sobre unos papeles a su izquierda, sonriendo de forma amable hacia la fémina quien había tomado asiento delante de su escritorio.

—Gracias, no sabes cuánto estaba esperando que llegaran. — Menciono aliviado.

—No es ningún problema, de verdad Yuuri, creo que deberías reconsiderar la idea de pedir vacaciones.

La morena deslizo sus cabellos sobre su hombro, viendo la forma en que el nipón emitió un pequeño suspiro sin desaparecer la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Me gustaría. — Expreso con suavidad. — Pero me es imposible en estos momentos, con todo lo del cierre de fin de mes y…

—Vamos, Yuuri. — Le interrumpió animada. — De seguro debes querer ir de viaje o hacer algo que te gusta, el trabajo siempre va a estar aquí de todos modos.

— ¿Algo que me gusta? — Repito observando la forma en que Sala asentía.

Pestañeo un par de veces, frunciendo un poco el ceño. ¿Lo que a él más le gusta, eh?… de forma instantánea la imagen de Yuri despertando a su lado las mañanas, con el cabello desordenado, los ojos soñolientos algo cristalizados debido a sus bostezos, utilizando su torso como almohada para continuar con su adorado sueño, mientras renegaba en murmullos que lo dejara dormir hicieron que una ligera sonrisa cargada de cariño surcara sus labios.

Recordando en frente de quien estaba, carraspeo, negando la necesidad de pedir sus vacaciones.

—De seguro debe de haber algo que quieras hacer. — Sala insistió, recibiendo otra negativa junto a la sonrisa amable del nipón.

—Cambiando el tema, mencionaste que ya venias a mi oficina antes de lo de los papeles.

La morena abrió los ojos de par a par, disculpándose por no haber llegado al punto desde el principio, entrego una carta de color crema en las manos del nipón, quien, leyendo el contenido con cuidado de esta, frunció el ceño sin entender.

— ¿La invitación de la fiesta de fin de año para los socios? — Cuestiono levantando ambas cejas manteniendo su vista en las letras que ponía el papel.

—Los de diseño ya están empezando a hacer el modelo. Sé que recién estamos a medio año, pero ellos querían darte una sorpresa mostrando que ya habían comenzado a hacerlas.

Katsuki rio negando con la cabeza.

—Mejor que se preocupen en entregarme los logos que les pedí hacer, esto no es importante ahora. — Extendió su mano devolviéndole la carta. — ¿Alguna otra cosa más?

Mordiendo su labio inferior ante la nada esperada respuesta, Sala suspiro, al parecer lo mejor era ser directa con él.

—Veras Yuuri, me pregunta si en una semana tu y yo podríam…

La puerta se abrió de forma repentina, asustándola, con el corazón en la boca elevo sus orbes hacia Yuuri, notando que a comparación de ella, el nipón se encontraba tranquilo. Había veces en que el comportamiento de Yuuri para con varias cosas era totalmente extraño, pero luego cualquier pensamiento raro que tuviera se esfumaba al notar la sonrisa amable que solía portar el japonés.

Yuuri se levantó de su asiento para saludar al recién llegado.

—Seung-Gil. — Desvio su mirada hacia su compañera. — Discúlpanos, Sala, pero hay unos asuntos serios que debo tratar con el señor Lee, después continuaremos. — Explico dirigiéndose afable a la chica.

Entendiendo desde la parte de asuntos serios, la italiana saludo de forma cordial a Seung-Gil, quien mantenía una mirada estoica hacia ella, para proceder a retirarse de la oficina.

Una vez la puerta fue cerrada, Yuuri movió sus ojos de Seung-Gil Lee hacia la puerta en señal para que esta sea cerrada con llave. Marco desde el interno a su secretaria, pidiendo que nadie entrara en su oficina ni le pasaran alguna llamada.

—No sé cómo soportas mantener esa ridícula sonrisa de idiota todo el día. — Menciono con asco Seung, deteniéndose delante del escritorio del de lentes, extendiendo un sobre de madera entre sus manos.

Como respuesta, Katsuki ladeo una sonrisa divertida; Seung-Gil Lee no era alguien que soportara la idea de mantener buena cara para con todos si no era necesario, sin embargo sin importar las frías expresiones a las cuales el coreano no cambiaba en ningún momento, eso no influía demasiado en su trabajo, mejor eso lo ayudaba.

—Te acostumbras. — Respondió con simpleza, abriendo el sobre.

Seung solo negó con la cabeza, las actitudes del nipón eran demasiado extrañas e incomprensibles para él, aun con todos los años de trabajo que tenía conociéndolo.

—Como sea, Vladik Nikiforov acaba de informarnos que Yuratchka acaba de llegar a su casa… — Muy mala forma de haberlo dicho, la mirada de Katsuki se tornó escalofriante, demandando explicaciones más claras que lo que acababa de escuchar, Seung-Gil se golpeó mentalmente, sabia a la perfección como Yuuri reaccionaba ante las noticias relacionadas con el menor de los Plisetsky. Aclaro su garganta, prosiguiendo con una mejor explicación. — Al parecer, su hijo hoy aprovecho que había mandando una camioneta a la escuela para recogerlo, y dejo a Yuratchka junto a otro de sus amigos en la puerta de sus casas. Lo que quiere decir que ya está en tu casa.

El coreano relajo sus hombros al notar el cambio en los ojos del nipón. Yuuri asintió, mencionando en un cumplido hacia el hijo de Nikiforov, el platinado era un buen amigo del rubio, un tanto extravagante, pero alguien a quien Yura le tenía aprecio.

—También Lilia acaba de avisar que vendrá dentro de un mes a la ciudad; ella quiere que por el momento las únicas personas que estén enteradas de su viaje seamos los dos.

Los hombros de Yuuri se tensaron al escuchar eso.

— ¿Dijo para qué?

—No, lo único que dijo fue que quería verificar unas cosas con sus propios ojos.

Si Lilia aviso su viaje debía ser algo de urgencia, frunció el entrecejo, moviendo su dedo índice sobre su muñeca tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios a lo que ese aviso significaba. Solo le quedaba esperar que nada grave estuviera relacionado con Yuri; cero los ojos por un segundo antes de retomar la conversación con Seung.

Deseaba profundamente que la pronta visita de Baranovskaya no alterara de forma brusca las cosas.

* * *

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **Concerns: preocupaciones.**

 **… …**

 **… …**

* * *

 **Dentro de unas horas tengo que ir a la universidad, pero no había actualizado en semanas y, en serio, no quiero dejar olvidados ninguno de mis fics xd**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, el próximo intentare darles un capitulo mucho más extenso ya que las cosas van avanzando en la historia y no quiero dejar mas detalles sueltos.**

 **See ya.**


End file.
